Unfaithful
by Dragonball Love
Summary: Due To A Peace Treaty Between The Saiyan Kingdom & The Ox Kingdom, Princess Chi-Chi Is Berothed To The Saiyan Prince. But When She Catches The Eye Of The Handsome Saiyan Kakarot, Can She Stay Loyal To Vegeta Or Will The Temptation Be Too Much To Resist? Medieval AU
1. The Beginning

AN: Hey guys I'm here with a new story! Yes it will be Gochi, but it's going to be Kakarot x Chi-Chi story. I've been wanting to make a this story for a long time, and I finally decided to publish it. I will still continue my other Gochi high school AU She's All I Need, new chapter coming out soon!

WARNING: This story is rated M for a reason. It will contain many adult themes, such as affairs and murders. If you are under the age of 15 I recommend you do not read this story. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

Enjoy!

The Ox Kingdom, The Saiyan Kingdom. These kingdoms have been in war for decades, over land and food. Millions of people were affected by the war, many losing their lives, some losing their homes. It was like a horror film. However, the Ox King who ruled the Ox Kingdom, knew about the tragic impact on the people and wanted to end their sufferings. So he sent a letter to King Vegeta, asking for him to sign a peace treaty, in agreement of an arranged marriage that would unite all both their kingdoms, making them one. The Saiyan ruler agreed, and soon the Ox King and his wife had a beautiful daughter, who's hair was raven black and had eyes that were the mysterious color of midnight.

She was named Princess Chi-Chi II, named after her great grandmother, who was the Ox Queen's grandmother. Though he wanted his daughter to choose her own path in life, the Ox King had to complete the treaty, and he and King Vegeta arranged a marriage between Chi-Chi and King Vegeta's son, Vegeta IV. They agreed that they would be wed when Chi-Chi became 16. On Chi-Chi's 10th birthday, The Ox King and Queen decided she was old enough to meet her future wedded husband. However tragedy struck when the Queen became extremely ill, and fell into a coma. The Ox King was in despair, and stayed by his wife's side. Two days later, she was dead.

The funeral lasted for a week, villagers brought flowers and lit candles in her memory. She was a beautiful and wise woman, whom the villagers held high respect for. The meeting between Chi-Chi and Vegeta was postponed due to how upset the Ox King, it would be years later until they would meet...

(5 YEARS LATER)

It was a euphoric day in the Saiyan Kingdom. The sky was more bluer, and no cloud was in sight. Everybody who worked in the Kingdom were working extra hard today. King Vegeta ordered everyone to get the castle ready for Princess Chi-Chi's visit. After 5 years of no contact with the Ox King, the Saiyan King sent out a letter asking wether the marriage was still intact or not. The Ox King sent a reply immediately, asking for the meeting between Prince Vegeta and Chi-Chi. King Vegeta gave his approval, and the Ox King and Chi-Chi were sent away to the Saiyan Kingdom in a large carriage, filled with their belongings and treasures.

A 15 year old Chi-Chi looked out the small window, watching the green hills going past her. It was such a gorgeous and euphoric day. She could practically smell Mother Nature.

"Oh Papa isn't it such a beautiful day?" She asked

"The Ox King smiled. "Not as beautiful as you my dear." He said with great sincere.

Chi-Chi blushed and smiled, compliments from her father always made turned her into a shy giddy girl. Because she was going to meet her future husband, her maids made sure that she looked extra special. She looked down at her gown, straightening it. She wore a long crimson red medieval gown with bishop sleeves, embroidered with golden stitches. The gown had a deep v back, exposing her beautiful creamy white skin complexion as well as showing a little bit of cleavage. Her beautiful raven black hair was tied up in a high bun, two thin strands of hair hanging down by the side of her face.

She remembered staring at her appearance in the mirror, not even recognizing herself. She became a young woman in less then 5 years. It really was a lot for her process.

She tightly clutched her necklace. It was the most treasured item she had. It was the last gift her mother ever gave to her. The necklace consisted of a long golden chain, attached to it was a blue sapphire, cut into the shape of a triangle, which was their kingdom's royal crest mark.

The thought of her mother nearly left her in tears, but in time she healed over her death. Now she was going to start a new life. She was to be wedded in a few months to the Saiyan Prince. She remembered hearing stories about how ruthless he was from her maids. She one time overheard a maid telling a story to the cook about how the Prince caught a foreign homeless woman accidentally trespassing the Saiyan Kingdom, and the Prince became so irritated he beat her up despite her pleas.

The story traumatized Chi-Chi so much she couldn't sleep for days. Now she was about to get married to this so called ruthless man. Kami as her life couldn't get any worser.

Her thoughts came to a halt as she heard her father speak. "Chi-Chi dear we have arrived!"

Chi-Chi looked out the window in awe. There in all of it's glory stood the enormous Saiyan Castle. It was slightly taller then her castle, and Chi-Chi could see the large stein glass windows embroidered on the pearly white castle walls. She felt the carriage come to a halt, and the door was opened by a Saiyan Elite.

"Your majesties, it such an honor for your presence to be here." He said as he got on one knee and bowed. "Thank you very much, the honor is our's." The Ox King politely replied back.

"Allow me to escort you into the castle, King Vegeta will be delighted to see you." And he led them away.

Chi-Chi clasped her hands together, as she followed her father and the Saiyan. Saiyan Guards stood outside the castle. They bowed as the Ox King and Chi-Chi entered through the large gate. Chi-Chi looked around, she never imagined the Saiyan Royal Garden to look so lush. There were large oak trees planted everywhere, and delicate lilies were planted alongside the pathway. On the other side she could see farmers harvesting vegetables, such as tomatoes, broccoli, carrots and corn. It was definitely a busy day here.

Finally, they arrived at the castle. The Saiyan elite opened the large golden door, on it a large red ruby cut into the Vegeta royal family crest mark. "This way your majesties." The Ox King stared at his daughter, smiling his fatherly smile.

Instinctively, he held his rather large hand out to her. Chi-Chi smiled heartwarmingly back at him, and took hold of his hand. Both father and daughter walking down the long hall holding hands.

As Chi-Chi walked on the long royal red lush carpet, she looked around taking note of the gorgeous decor. After what seemed like ages, they arrived at the throne room. King Vegeta stood up from his golden throne smiling, delighted to see the Ox King after so many years of departure.

"It's been quite a long time since we've seen each other Ox." King Vegeta said as he held out his hand. The Ox King let go of his daughter's delicate hand as he shook hands with the Saiyan King. "The pleasure is mine Vegeta." He said back.

"My condolences for your wife. I know she meant a lot to you and your people."

The Ox King smiled a sad smile. "Thank you, it has been a stressful 5 years. But I know she's in a better place.

King Vegeta smiled a sympathetic smile. He then noticed Chi-Chi and observed her appearance. For a 15 year old girl she had the body and appearance of a 25 year old.

"I see this your daughter. My what a beautiful lady she's grown up to." King Vegeta said as he walked towards her, caressing her left cheek.

"Thank you. She is the spitting image of her late mother. I know she will make a worthy queen of the Saiyan Kingdom, as well as a loyal wife to your son." The Ox King said

"Indeed she will." King Vegeta said wisely.

"You've called for me Father?" A deep raspy like voice echoed throughout the throne room.

Chi-Chi turned around. There stood a man who looked to be 2 to 3 years older then her. He had a well fit body, his muscles visible through his armor. He had a strikingly similar appearance to King Vegeta, with the same flamed up hair, only it was black rather them a dark brown red. He had an emotionless face, his black eyes glaring at her.

"Ahh my son. Come here and meet your future wife." King Vegeta said as he patted Chi-Chi's shoulder. Vegeta slowly walked towards them, each step his long black boots making a thud on the floor. Finally they were face to face.

This grumpy man was to be her husband?

"This my son Vegeta the fourth. He is a strong warrior, and takes pride into his heritage and being a Saiyan. He will protect you at all costs Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi stared at Vegeta. She thought he would be extremely delighted,to see her, but he showed no emotion whatsoever. It infuriated her.

"Son, show her your manners." King Vegeta strictly said.

While the Ox King and King Vegeta didn't catch it, Chi-Chi caught him rolling his eyes for a quick second. Her smile quickly turned into a frown. He got on one knee, took her hand and placed a kiss on it. She blushed.

When it came to her romantic life, she had none. Her lack of socializing with other men made her complete oblivious towards romantic gestures. As Vegeta let go of her hand, Chi-Chi stared at it. She remembered her maids telling her about how she would feel something when a man touched her.

She felt nothing.

"Allow my son to show Chi-Chi around the palace, while you and I can continue to discuss the wedding plans." King Vegeta said.

"The Ox King smiled as she bowed his head in approval. "Of course." He said.

They both left the throne room, leaving Chi-Chi and Vegeta alone together. An awkward moment of silence was built between the two. Chi-Chi sighed.

"So, are you a virgin?" Vegeta ruthlessly asked.

Chi-Chi looked up, a disgusted look on her face.

"Excuse me?"

Vegeta growled. "Don't make me say it again! Are you a virgin or not?!" He yelled back at her.

Damn it if he wasn't a prince she would be kicking his Saiyan ass right now!

"Of course I am you moron! For god's sake I am only 15!" She really had enough of this man!

"So? I know 12 years old who had their virginity taken away. You better not be lying to me, otherwise you'll be facing consequences." He said darkly.

"What is with you?! Why do you have such an attitude? Aren't you excited to marry me?!" She yelled back, tired of why he was being such a jerk to her.

He turned around, an unreadable expression on his face. "I am a Saiyan Warrior. I have no intentions of marrying you and starting a family with you. It is because of your kingdom thousands of my people died." He walked away.

Chi-Chi stared at him, a hurt look on her face. She swallowed a big lump in her throat. "Well aren't you going to at least show me around here?" She murmured.

Vegeta scoffed. "I'll have my Saiyan Guard Kakarot do that for me."

Kaka-what? So he wasn't even going to show his future wife around the palac?

"That son of a-"

"What was that dear?" He said with menace in his voice.

"Nothing." She said quickly.

She really had enough of this. She wasn't going to stay here any longer! She stormed past Vegeta, leaving the throne room. She walked down the long hallway, ignoring the beautiful decor she once adored. God her life was ruined! She was engaged to some moody Prince!

'He's such an asshole! Who the hell does he think he is?! I'm going to make his life a living-"

Her rambling thoughts crashed all around her as she bumped into somebody. The impact was so hard she fell down on the floor, her long beautiful gown pooling all around her.

"Oww!" She rubbed her forehead. She didn't feel a bump thank god. Wouldn't need that to ruin her angelic face.

She looked up and was met face to face with another Saiyan. The first thing she noticed was how handsome he was! He was tall, and had such a fit and muscular body, even more muscular them Vegeta! She had black hair that spiked out in different directions, and he had onyx black eyes.

"My apologies! I didn't you notice you." He helped her up. He licked the inside of his teeth, taking note of her appearance. Damn she had curves!

"Hmph, at least you have manners unlike that Saiyan jerk Prince." She said.

"I've never seen you around here before, are you a distant relative of Prince Vegeta?" He asked. There was no way she was a servant here, seeing the way she was dressed.

"No unfortunately I am his future wife." She said menacingly, as crossed her arms.

"You are Princess Chi-Chi then? The daughter of the Ox King, Princess of the Ox Kingdom and future queen of the Saiyan Kingdom?" He asked, obvious that he knew his history of royalty.

"Yes, yes and unfortunately yes." She said.

"The name is Kakarot. Son of Bardock and Lady Gine." He said as he stuck out his hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." She said as she stuck her hand out, expecting a handshake but instead Kakarot took her hand a placed a tender kiss on it.

She blushed, as she felt a tingly feeling run down her spine. She pulled her hand away unintentionally, surprised by the gesture.

"For a 15 year old girl, you are very beautiful." He said, as he smirked.

Chi-Chi blushed, as she stared down at the ground. It wasn't the first time she had received a compliment but the way Kakarot said it made her feel so.. so.. worthy.

"T-thank you.. how old are you?" She quietly asked.

"18." He said.

"Oh.." Then she knew she couldn't talk to him. He was an adult! She was still a teenager, she could still be considered a child!

"I'll see you around.. Chi-Chi." He gently said, as he caressed her face. He then walked past her, as if nothing happened.

Chi-Chi slowly lifted her hand towards her cheek.

What just happened?

AN: Let me know if I should continue :) And don't worry this will be a Kakarot X Chi-Chi not a Chi-Chi X Vegeta..


	2. Prairie

AN: So I won't frequently update this story like my other story She's All I Need, due to how many details are in this story, and how long it takes to type in a chapter. For those V/B fans wondering if Vegeta and Bulma will be a thing, yes they will be a thing but waaay later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: Adult Themes

Enjoy!

The ride home was silent. King Vegeta and the Ox King discussed over the wedding plans, had a great feast prepared by one of best Saiyan cooks, and gave each other a short farewell. Vegeta, while he was in his moody state, gave Chi-Chi a goodbye kiss on the cheek and ignored her completely afterwards. She remembered how cold her cheek felt after the kiss, it was nothing like that Saiyan Kakarot's kiss.

As she stared out the window, a gentle breeze flew in, sending icy chills down her spine. She slightly shivered, and wrapped herself in her long red shawl that she packed with her. While she was comforted in the shawl's warmth, she thought of that handsome Saiyan that she bumped into in the hallway. Kakarot was his name. A bizarre yet quite interesting name.

Vegeta said that he would have him show her around the palace, though unfortunately that never happened. She huffed thinking about Vegeta, he was so moody and demanding. While they were eating dinner, he kept rudely yelling at the cook to "bring more food to him" or else he would "ki blast their face."

God, she could never imagine marrying him. Heck she couldn't imagine having a family with him. The thought of having a child with that brute.. it made her veins boil.

She thought of the rude question he asked her. 'Are you a virgin?' What gave him the right to ask her that? What a snoop.

"So dear what do you think of your soon to be husband?" The Ox King asked.

"He was fine." She said after a moment of silence.

'Yeah he was fine my ass..' She finished in her mind.

"I'm sure you are ecstatic to marry him. King Vegeta and I decided you will be married in 5 months, a month after your birthday."

She turned around, her eyes widened in shock.

5 months?! That was barely an engagement, those months were going to fly by so fast she knew it! But she didn't show any sign of disapproval on her face. She smiled a small smile, and continued to stare out the window.

It was midnight by the time they finally arrived at the Ox Kingdom. Chi-Chi stepped out of the carriage, wrapping herself with shawl. The temperature dropped quickly, and soon the gentle breezes became strong howls of the wind.

She saw her maidens exiting the gate, all of them wrapped in blankets and coats. "Princess come with us, we have prepared you a luxurious hot bath." One of them said, as she held out her hand to her.

Chi-Chi quietly thanked her as she took her hand and followed them to the castle.

Soon enough she was stripped of her gown and shawl, and was sunk into a paradise of warm water and soap suds. She inhaled the scent of the soap. Ahh, a nice combination of vanilla, jasmine and peaches. She felt the soft fingers of her maiden as she scrubbed her scalp. It was so relaxing, she sighed and sank deeper into the large bath.

One of her maidens lifted a bucket of water and poured it over her head, washing out the soap suds as it cascaded down her breasts and back. After a few more rinses, she stepped out of the bath as her maidens dried her up from head to toe.

She changed into her silky nightgown with long bishop sleeves, thanked her maidens and walked towards her room.

She swung the doors open, ecstatic to be back in her room. She sat at her large vanity table that once belonged to her late mother. As she brushed her long raven black locks, she took a second to look at her appearance.

"For a 15 year old girl you are very beautiful."

That comment from Kakarot was quite true. She was tall and slender, yet she had curves and her breasts were full and large. It hurt her knowing once she and Vegeta were wedded, all of this would be his.

Not Kakarot's.

Wait where did that come from? She only knew him for a few minutes, and now she's already complaining about her body not being his?

She needed some sleep. She set her brush down and gently got into her bed. She sunk into the silky sheets that had a floral like scent. She closed her eyes, trying to imagine a world where she and Vegeta weren't engaged.

A world where she was full adult.

A world where she and Kakarot would be together.

Days and nights went by without a word. Every week Chi-Chi and her father would visit the Saiyan Kingdom. She never saw Kakarot, but she knew that even if she did she wouldn't get the chance to talk to him. It wasn't until one particular day Chi-Chi was called into her father's throne room.

"You called me father?"

"Yes dear, now as you know every week you and I pay a visit to the Saiyan Kingdom."

That was true, why was he bringing this up?

"Continue." Chi-Chi said, wanting to know the news.

"I've decided to switch things up and have invited them over here." The Ox King said smiling.

Chi-Chi groaned in her mind. Great now he was visiting her? What a perfect day.

"They will be arriving soon, so I want you to present yourself properly and find a nice dress to wear." The Ox King finished.

Chi-Chi sighed in defeat, by nodded her head.

"Yes father." She said and left the room. As soon as Chi-Chi got in her room, she stuffed her face in her pillow and screamed. She hated that Prince so much!

He was a jerk to her. Never complimented her. Never talked to her. Never comforted her. What made her father think it was a good idea to get them engaged?

As for the gown she chose, it was a long blue gown that exposed her shoulders, cleavage and back. The gown had long sleeves with cuffs on them. She tied her hair up in a bun, and wore her treasured necklace.

"I don't even know why I dress up so formerly, he doesn't even notice me.." She told herself as she glanced at her appearance in the mirror.

While she continued staring at herself she noticed in the reflection a large spaceship landed. She turned around and stared out her window. There was a large space ship, the top shaped like a dome. It landed itself on a beautiful prairie, where Chi-Chi used to play at as a little girl.

"Seriously? Now they ruined all the flowers.." She said and ran down the stairs, in a hurry to meet her soon to be jerk husband, wanting to get it over with.

She exited the gate, and saw all her guards and maidens on the side of the pathway. They all bowed as they saw her approach them. She saw her father all the way in the front, waiting for King Vegeta and his son to appear.

The large ship door opened, a bunch of Saiyan Elites walked out and jumped off the platform.

"Great more Saiyans.." She curtly whispered.

Out stepped King Vegeta, his long cape dragging behind him, soon Vegeta appeared as well as another Saiyan who looked quite similar to Vegeta.

'Huh.. wonder who he is..' She thought.

The Ox King laughed a joyful laugh as he patted King Vegeta's shoulder. "A pleasure for you to be here! Welcome to our kingdom!" He said.

"Likewise Ox, it is an honor for us to be here."

The Ox King smiled. "And who is this handsome young man here?" The Ox King asked, referring to the Saiyan who had a small resemblance to Vegeta.

"This here is my younger son Tarble. Son come introduce yourself to your future sister and father in law."

Tarble slowly walked out. He seemed to be more kinder than Vegeta, that's for sure. He bowed. "An honor to meet you your majesties." He gently said.

"Ahh you've raised a fine boy here. He will be a great brother in law to my daughter here."

While King Vegeta and the Ox King talked away, Vegeta snorted and turned away. Chi-Chi silently growled. Oh the nerve of him!

She humphed and walked away, wanting to get away from him. She turned around and took a quick glance at him.

Still had his back turned on her. She scoffed and continued walking away. She kept walking until she realized she wasn't in the kingdom anymore.

She was in the prairie. The prairie she grew up in. She closed her eyes and took a deep inhale of the delicate flowers around her, and exhaled. It really was a breathtaking sight, literally.

She gently sat down, making sure not to ruin her gown. She plucked off a white flower, and smelled it. It was divine. If she could she would freeze time and just stay here forever, in this neverending floral paradise..

"I didn't expect you to be here."

She immediately recognized the voice and turned around.

"Kakarot? What are you doing here?" She asked as she stood up from her spot, dropping the white flower.

Kakarot shrugged. "I like being in peaceful areas. I should be asking you that though, shouldn't you be with the Prince?" He asked.

Chi-Chi scoffed and turned around. "You mean that big jerk who doesn't show me any care whatsoever?" She swiftly said back, crossing her arms.

Kakarot smirked. One thing he liked about this girl was her attitude. It drove him insane! He walked towards her, as she stood next to her. His eyes traveled down to the ground and caught sight of the flower she dropped.

He picked it up, plucked off the stem and gently placed in Chi-Chi's bun. She quietly gasped, and turned to look at him. He placed his hands on her shoulders and he leaned his face towards her ear. She felt his warm breath, making her shudder.

"He may not care for you, but I do." He whispered in her ear. He then gently nibbled on her earlobe, earning a gasp from Chi-Chi. She felt a funny yet pleasurable feeling swimming around in her stomach.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked, gasping again as he tugged on her earlobe.

"I know you want me.. Chi-Chi. We may be from two different races, but we can still be together anyway."

Chi-Chi was about to reply back but was silenced by Kakarot's lips.

AN: Things are getting a bit steamier huh? RR!


	3. Crimson

**_AN: Hopefully this story will get more reviews, otherwise it'd be kinda useless to finish this story, but I doubt that will happen as I always tend to finish my projects and such :) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z_**

**_WARNING: Adult Themes_**

**_Enjoy! _**

Chi-Chi eyes widened. Kakarot wrapped his arms around her shoulders, crushing her body towards his. His kiss was so animalistic and fierce, not like the tender and sweet kisses she would hear from her maids. He shoved his tongue in her mouth, trying to get her tongue to wrestle his. Unsure of what to do, she lightly moved her tongue with his. A unusual yet pleasurable feeling starting to pool in her stomach.

'Is.. is this what's supposed to happen when you are touched by a man?'

She was about to give in, and lose herself in him...

But then her father's face flashed in her mind. How much work and stress he went through to unite the Saiyan and Ox Kingdoms together. He did it for his people, for her late mother..

He did it for her sake.

Snapping back to her senses she shoved Kakarot away from her. She grabbed her throat, her lungs taking in all the air she lost in that brutal kiss. She made a small keening noise, and looked up. Kakarot had a unreadable expression planted on his face. He went to go embrace her again, but Chi-Chi took a step back. She was about to turn around to head back to the Castle but was caught in the Saiyan's tight grip, impossible to get out of.

He leaned towards her ear, kissing her temple. "If you want the true attention you deserve, go to King Vegeta and request to see me." He whispered in her ear. She blushed and turned around, unsure of what to say. He let go of her, as he gently caressed her face.

He turned around and walked away from the tree they stood under together.

The tree where Chi-Chi had her first ever kiss. And it wasn't even from her fiancé.

He looked back at her, his cold onyx black eyes filled with admiration for her. He then flew away as he disappeared in the vast baby blue sky. A breeze flew around Chi-Chi as her hand flew to her lips. She could still taste Kakarot on her lips. She looked up into the blue sky for a few seconds, before turning away and walking back to the Castle.

A few weeks had passed by since her encounter with Kakarot. The Ox King and Chi-Chi still had their weekly visits to the Saiyan Kingdom, with Vegeta's attitude still being the same. Her father always discussed about the wedding plans to her, as if there was no other topic that was important. She felt more and more annoyed with her father over his unnecessary obsession with the engagement, but never spoke up due to the respect she had for him.

Though she was slowly losing respect for him day by day.

However, she couldn't stop thinking about her kiss with Kakarot. It was something she had never felt, and as crazy as it sounded she somewhat liked it. It wasn't until one particular day that she knew she had some sort of admiration for the Saiyan.

It was a typical morning, but she woke up feeling a little hot. She felt a small patch of wetness underneath her, and noticed a stain on her undergarments. She tried to remember of what happened last night, and hit her.

She had a fantasizing dream of riding Kakarot, their bodies joined as he roughly thrusted inside of her, giving her as much of erotic pleasure as he could..

She had a wet dream of him.

While it was risky, she decided to pay him a visit. She remembered of what he told her in the prairie after he kissed her.

_**"If you want the true attention you deserve, go to King Vegeta and request to see me."**_

And she did. She asked her father if she could have a small talk with King Vegeta by herself, and her father was more then pleased to let her go. She was taken away in a carriage the next day, and off she was to the Saiyan Kingdom. The ride lasted a couple hours, and when they arrived she was greeted by the same Saiyan Elite she met over a month ago.

"Your highness, what a pleasure for us to have you visit us." He said gracefully as he bowed.

"Thank you sir." Chi-Chi said back and was led to the castle gates.

While she stopped wearing fancy dresses due to the fact that Vegeta would never notice her, she decided to dress up nicely for Kakarot. She wore a long white gown that dragged behind her, with long bishop sleeves that had cuffs on them. The gown exposed had a large v back, and it exposed her creamy white shoulders and showed off her cleavage. While she usually wore her hair in a bun, she wore her hair down. Her long raven locks cascaded down her back like a waterfall. And as always she wore her treasured necklace. As she entered the large palace, she was greeted by the King.

"My dear, what a delight that you have visited us. What brings your presence here?"

She smiled a respectful smile. "As you know I shall be married in 4 months, and I have not yet had a tour around the palace. Knowing it's going to be my future home, I request that I am taken on a tour around the palace." She politely said as she bowed her head down.

King Vegeta smiled. "It will be my most certain honor. I shall have one of my guards show you around, as unfortunately Prince Vegeta is currently on a mission back at our home planet Vegeta." He said.

'Thank god..' She thought in her mind.

"Your majesty, if it is alright with you I already have someone in mind that I trust enough to show me around here."

"Well alright my dear, who is it?"

"Kakarot. Son of Bardock and Lady Gine. He is 18 years old. I stumbled upon him a while ago and he is a very respectful Saiyan. I request for him to take me on a tour."

King Vegeta smiled and nodded. He called in one of his guards, ordering them to contact Kakarot on the scouter. "Right away your majesty." The Saiyan said as he bowed and left the throne room to contact Kakarot.

"Your majesty, is it alright if I wait in the garden?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Of course Princess." He said.

Kakarot leaned on his space pod, closing his eyes in concentration. His unruly hair blowing away in the wind. It had been a month since he had seen Chi-Chi, the delicate yet sharp raven haired beauty standing in the paradise like prairie. She had a great resemblance to a female Saiyan, but held a greater and more mysterious beauty. He still remembered the taste of her plump peachy lips. It was such a pure taste, so sweet and delicate. His scouter them picked up a strong power level. He opened and saw a Saiyan approaching him.

"Hmph, looks like you are in some sort of dream world. What are you thinking about today Kakarot?" He asked.

Kakarot scoffed. "None your business Raditz. Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with the Prince and Nappa?" He asked.

"I'm on my break week genius." He said as he leaned on Kakarot's space pod.

Kakarot smiled and looked up at the sky.

"By the way, the King is crowning father as a Saiyan Elite." Raditz said, as she stretched out his muscles.

Kakarot's eyes widened. He had a great admiration for his father. He was a first class warrior, and he bared great resemblance to him.

"Why?"

"Apparently the King said he was worthy enough to be one. Something about father being loyal to him and being a strong fighter in the war between the us and the Ox Kingdom."

Kakarot nodded, it made sense. He couldn't deny that his father was loyal to the King, and was a very strong warrior. Just then his scouter started to beep.

**_"Kakarot. King Vegeta has ordered for you to go to the Royal Garden. Her highness Princess Chi-Chi II requests for you to show her around the palace."_**

His scouter then went on silence. Kakarot smirked and leaned forward from his position.

'So she's changed her mind huh? A wise decision she's made indeed.'

"What the hell? Since when did you know the Princess?" Raditz questioned, surprised that his brother was requested by foreign royalty.

Kakarot didn't reply, and flew away at sonic speed not wanting to waste anymore time. A few seconds later he gently landed himself on a patch of green grass. The garden was empty, as all the food had been harvested and all the farmers and gardeners that worked in the kingdom were taking a break. He leaned on the pearly white castle wall, waiting for his raven haired beauty to appear.

Chi-Chi exited the castle, and walked in the garden. She inhaled the sweet nature scent and sighed gracefully. She noticed a rose bush, and walked over to it. She plucked a rose off but was stabbed accidentally in in Index finger by a thorn. She cursed quietly as she didn't want to wipe it off on her gown, due to the fact that it would be soiled by. Thick drops of crimson blood oozed out of her finger. She plucked a leaf of the nearest tree and wrapped it around her finger.

"There you are. It's been a while hasn't it my lady?"

Chi-Chi turned around and saw Kakarot smirking at her. Oh that smirk, she vividly remembered seeing in in her dream. Oh god the thought of her dream made her knees feel weak.

Kakarot observed her appearance, pleased with the way she was dressed. He could see a good amount of cleavage. Oh if he could he would rip off her dress, and devour her gorgeous body. But he stood still, not wanting to ruin the blissful moment between him and the Princess.

He then noticed her slender Index finger wrapped up in a neon green leaf. He raised his eyebrows in wonder. He walked towards her and grasped her hand, earning a gasp from her. He observed her hand before pulling away the leaf, watching it drop as it gracefully swished in the air before falling down on the ground peacefully.

He then drove his attention back to her finger. He could see the top of her finger coated in crimson blood. Chi-Chi stared at him, unsure of what he was going to do next. The Saiyan took on a deep inhale of the scent of her blood. It was such a tempting sweet smell. He pulled his hand towards his mouth, inches away from his lips.

He then kissed the tip of her finger, and his tongue swirled around it. He then lapped up the blood, it was like tasting a forbidden fruit.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened as she froze. What was he doing to her?

He pulled back, and stared at her longingly. This woman was perfect. How could she be so misused, surely the Prince would've fucked her on the spot seeing her appearance. It was hard to believe that this beauty was just a little 15 year old girl. Anyone could mistaken her for a full grown Saiyan female.

After a long moment of silence Chi-Chi spoke up.

"What did you do?" She gently asked.

"Saiyans do that when they want to mate." He said, as his tongue darted out and landed on her temple, gently licking it.

**_AN: Don't worry, things will get more and more steamier! RR! Will update soon! _**


	4. Giving In

**_AN: So some people are really enjoying this story, so I decided to give them a treat and update at 3 in the morning. This chapter is going to get more steamier ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball _**Z

**_WARNING: ADULT_****_ CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER_**

**_Enjoy! _**

Chi-Chi pulled her hand away from his tight Saiyan grip. She stared at her finger, which was once coated with her blood now covered in Kakarot's thick warm saliva. Kakarot held her chin, making her look at him. He took in a deep inhale of her hair. It was the most desirable scent ever.

"You don't have to lie to yourself. I know you don't want to be shown around here, you came here to be loved by me didn't you?" He said in a huskily voice.

Chi-Chi shook her head, making a few whimper like noises. Oh how she wished she could give in to him! And just die in a whirlhole of pleasure with him..

But she knew it was wrong. To commit adultrey at the age of 15! It was absolutely repulsive to even think about..

"I can't.. we can't Kakarot. Look at us! Our age difference.. I could still be considered a child.."

Kakarot then laughed, not a mocking laugh but one out of actual humor.

"Have you seen yourself? You are criminally beautiful woman Chi-Chi. No 15 year old out there has such a lithe and fit body like your's I am sure."

He brought his hand up to her cheek, as he gently carresed it. Screw her race and age! He deisred to make her his.. he desired to pleasure her, hear her yell out his name. The fantasy of feeling her delicate body glued against his godly like body nearly made him burst himself.

He could picture it all. Their bodies joined, fitting together perfectly. She would wrap her long slender yet fit legs around his trim waist.. he would kiss her all over again, lick her body all over.. he would thrust into her repeatedly, practially shoving his organ inside her to the brim.. he would give her his child.

Now he just had to make Chi-Chi see that.

He took his scouter off and gently placed it on the bright green grass. Chi-Chi stared at him, her beautiful midnight eyes shining brighter then the northen stars. He smiled.

He roughly grabbed as he shoved her into the castle wall, kissing her open mouthed, with such fierce and passion. Chi-Chi's eyes widened, she tried to push him away but Kakarot was having none of it. He pushed her even further into the wall, his hands combing her raven locks. Damn he was starving for her!

"Mmm.. mpph!" Chi-Chi tried to talk but Kakarot's ferocious kisses kept her silent. He grabbed her arms as he pinned them above her, his chest armor pressed against her plump breasts. Soon enough his mouth unlocked from hers, and gasped for air as her lungs burnt. He could've nearly suffocated her!

He brought his lips to her soft cheek, as he kissed it tenderly but soon started biting and licking it. Chi-Chi squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to feel so.. so..

But it was hopeless. It felt so good! Too good! Vegeta never paid any attention to her, which was ironic as they were going to be wedded in less then a few months. Hesitating at first, she wrapped her arms around his thick neck, moaning as she felt Kakarot's lips massage her throat. His tongue darted out, licking her pulse. Chi-Chi gasped and brought her hands up to his unruly wild hair, her fingers squeezing his hair.

Kakarot smiled as he kissed her lips again, he was getting to her!

"It feels good right..?" He gently asked. In return he got a delightful gasp, as he tucked a strand of her raven hair behind her ear and found those sensitive earlobes that made her squirm in pleasure.

Chi-Chi's mind was clouded up. She couldn't focus on anything. In just a split second she forgot about Vegeta, her father and the peace treaty...she was no longer the future Saiyan queen, but rather the secret mistress of a first class warrior.

Kakarot then slowly pulled away from her lips, but still held her in his tight grip. He leaned his forehead on her's, being careful not to lean his full body weight on her. She was fragile to him, was lighter then a feather.

He stared at her exposed cleavage, so sweet and desirable. He then proceeded to gently grab her left breast, earning a gasp out of his raven haired beauty. He gently squeezed the tender flesh, as if he was testing out ripe fruit.

"Do you think that a 15 year old is capable of having such heavenly flesh?" He whispered hotly into her ear. Chi-Chi gritted her teeth, damn it why did it have to feel so good! Her eyes widened as she felt his hands tug on her white dress. He gently turned her around, as he undid the dress. It fell down to her ankles, pooling around her, leaving hed in her undergarments.

"You are so beautiful.." He gently told her, as he planted a warm kiss on her cheek.

"Don't say.. that.." Chi-Chi managed to gasp out.

"Why? It is indeed very true.. you have the body and appearance of a lost greek goddess.."

Kakarot took a step back, leaving Chi-Chi confused. He pulled his armor over his head, dropping it on the floor, a loud thud being heard. He then took his boots off, throwing them on the ground as they joined his other pieces of clothing.

Chi-Chi madly blushed, seeing his naked body.. she never knew a man of his age was capable of having such a fit body.. his musuclar arms, strong calves, abs, his biceps and pecs.. every single detail of him was perfect.

Her eyes travelled down to his large manhood.. god how long was it? She remembered a few weeks back on how her maids gave her the talk. Their faces all flushed as they explaned it slowly, confusing Chi-Chi.

Now she understood why.

He then turned her around, and undid her garments, the silky fabric sliding off her. She turned around, noticing his wandering eyes roaming all over her body, a smirk planted on his face.

He was starting to doubt that she was only 15. She had such a fit, lithe body! She was tall for a woman her age, though she was a head shorter then him. She had such a pretty skin complexion, her creamy white skin looking so delicious to lick. Her body was slender, yet she held the most beautiful amount of fat in every area, giving her a curvy appearance. Her breasts were plump and full, how he desired to taste her rosy nipples. Her legs were long and fit, and she had the most perfect ass he had ever seen! So tight and soft it looked.

He gently lifted her, her back shoved against the wall. She wrapped her long legs around his trim waist, straddling him. Chi-Chi closed her eyes, ohhh he practically set her body on fire! It felt so good.. so good..

But all of a sudden she gasped. If she were to continue this act, she would disgrace her father. Her father who had been there all her life, he had helped her recover through her mother's death. Every tear he cried out, was for her. Every flash of pain, both mentally and physically, was for her..

He had worked so hard to get the treaty in place, he never meant to hurt her, to have her engaged to some Saiyan prince..

Was she actually going to abadon her father?

"Stop! Please just stop!" She suddenly shouted, as she shoved him off her. Kakarot looked bewildered, what the hell? She stared at him as her plump bottom lip quivered. She shook her head, tears leaking out of her eyes.

"I.. I! I'm sorry we can't do this! It's wrong!"

She then quickly slipped on her white dress, and picked up her undergarments as she ran from Kakarot to her carriage.

She couldn't bring herself to do it! It was just too much!

Meanwhile Kakarot was still the garden, nude from the previous activity he had engaged in with the Ox Princess. He then slipped his clothing back on, watching her carriage leave going farther in distance.

He wasn't going to give up. He vowed to make her his. He smiled darkly.

She would be his Saiyan queen!

**_AN: Hoped everyone enjoyed this chapter! RR!_**


	5. Vowing

AN: I haven't been getting a lot of reviews on this story, slightly disappointed but I will still try to continue. After last chapter, this story is offically rated M. Again, if you are under the age of 15 I recommend you leave this story, things will get darker..

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: Adult Themes

Enjoy!

"Ah such a lovely day it is, don't you agree dear?"

Chi-Chi and her father were eating breakfast outside in their garden, seeing how it was such a beautiful day. It had been a week since her sexual encounter with Kakarot, ever since then he would not leave her mind. As she poured herself a bowl of rich ale, she vividly thought of his nude body, pressed against her's. Oh how she loved that feeling..

"Also how was your meeting with the king a few days ago?" He curiously asked, as he chewed up and swallowed his beans. Chi-Chi looked up, unsure of what to say.

"It.. it was good. Vegeta wasn't there so one of the Saiyan Elites showed me around the palace.."

The Ox King smiled. It seemed that his daughter was finally accepting the engagement. Oh how he couldn't wait to see his beautiful daughter walk down the aisle, wearing her late mother's wedding gown as she said her vows. It would be the most happiest moment in his life.

Finally the Ox King finished up his breakfast, as he rubbed his large stomach. Surprisingly the Ox King wasn't even obese, just extremely muscular, which the villagers often found bizzare.

"Well today is Monday, so I have quite a lot of work today. That includes planning the wedding." He added with a wink.

Chi-Chi nearly screamed and wanting to yank her scalp off, but remained calm and smiled sweetly. She stood up ffom her seat, planted a gentle kiss on her father's cheek, and dismissed herself. As soon as she was out of his sight she brought her hand up to her forehead, as she sank down on her knees. She was nowhere near to being ready! Sweatdrops trickled down her forehead, leaving a glistening trail. She took in deep breathes, counting from 1 to 10.

She stood up, calm. It was official. She wasn't going to let a treaty force her into some loveless marriage. She would find her own path in life. She wasn't going to have a child with some asshole prince who thought he was better then others.

She, Princess Chi-Chi II would find a way to get out of the engagement. Even if it costed her life, she would proudly accept death then an uncaring spouse.

She was going to do it!

For her mother!

For her father!

For herself!

"9,658.. 9,659..." Kakarot slowly did his push ups, balancing himself on his thumbs. Sweat ran down him like a waterfall. It was a very tiring yet burning work out, the sensation making him feel stronger then ever! He decided to take a quick water break, as his throat was more barren then a desert.

Shirtless, he exited his pod and walked towards a lake. Many Saiyan females stopped to stare at him, smiling flirtish smiles at him. He growled, oh how absolutely despised his female race! Well besides his mother of course. She was a very caring and admirable female Saiyan, and she and Kakarot had a very closer bond.

He finally reached his destination as he got on his knees and dipped his burning head into the cool shallow water, the waves cooling down his skin. He started to lap up the water with his tongue like a dog, his thirst craving for more. Finally after breathless seconds, he lifted his head out the water, water droplets soaring everywhere as they blended in with his sweat drops. He toom in the air that he had no acess to a couple seconds ago.

He sat down on a rock, his tail unfurling from his waist as it swished in the air like a kite. His strong sense of smell then picked up something. It was such a sweet fragrance.. ahh..

He looked behind him and saw a small valley of flowers, their colors glowing. He slightly smiled as he hopped off the rock and plucked off a flower from the ground. He observed it for a while, not sure if it was a peony or a rose. He smelled the sweet crismon red petals, who knew such a heavenly scent existed..

It wasn't as heavenly as her's. He sighed in pleasure thinking of his raven hairdd beauty. Chi-Chi was her name, she was unlike any other female whom he had met. Rather then letting the sexual urge inside of her be released, she challenged him and resisted him. She was so.. mysterious in many ways.

Her beauty was undeniable. How could such someone her age have such a body? It aroused him so much, just thinking of seeing her nude body. Everything about her was perfect. It pissed him off that his prince whom he vowed to protect abused and misused her. It surprised him Chi-Chi hadn't kicked his ass yet, any woman who had that much patience was worthy of his eye.

He closed his eyes, reminiscing the taste of her blood. Such a pure, desirable taste. He was practically salivating at the thought of the taste. He knew from the moment that he came in contact with her fluids, she was going to be his mate..

**_"Kakarot, Prince Vegeta requests to see you." _** And off went his scouter.

Kakarot growled as he shut his scouter off. What could the prince want now? He was in middle of thinking about his woman and he interrupted him? Curse him.

He flew to the palance, arriving in a jiffy. He pushed the doors open, stomping towards the Prince's secret chamber, where he usually was training. He arrived and opened the door to the chamber, where he saw Vegeta lifting weights.

"You called me Vegeta?" Kakarot said.

Vegeta stopped his training, his angry eyes squinting.

"It's _Prince_ Vegeta to you Kakarot! You of all Saiyans should know that!"

Kakarot softly rolled his eyes. "What is it?"

"As you already, I'm engaged to that harpy Ox Princess, and she's expecting me to take her to our homeplanet Planet Vegeta next week."

Kakarot continued to listen.

"But I have better things to do! I need to train and get stronger, not spend time with some weak human whore."

Kakarot nearly growled, what gave him the right to call such a beautiful and strong woman weak?

"So you will be the one taking her. As much I despise her, I do care for her so do not take her to the old palace, as the runt Frieza is currently running it." Vegeta barked at him.

Kakarot smirked as he crossed his arms. One thing he and Vegeta both had in common besides their love for food and training, was their hate for Frieza.

"It is a one week visit, so you both are required to come back in exactly **ONE **week. Do I make myself clear?" He roughly asked.

Kakarot smiled, pleased with the news. He bowed his head. "As you wish."

Kakarot was about to head out of the chambers until..

"Kakarot?"

Kakarot turned around. "Yes Vegeta?"

Vegeta glared at him intensely. There was something in his eyes, he couldn't exactly read what emotion it was.

"If you try anything with Chi-Chi, you will regret it."

Kakarot turned around, his smirk not visible to Vegeta. "Now why would I try anything with her?" He asked, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

Vegeta didn't respond and continued his training. Kakarot exited the chambers as he shut the door, a dark smile implanted on his face.

"Watch out Chi-Chi, I'm going to hunt you down and make you mine." He said as he licked his teeth.

AN: For everybody who's reading this fanfic, there will be tons of lemon in this story after a few chapters, so I'd advise you all to be cautious and if you feel uncomfortable in the slightest reading this, click back. This story contains sexual, sensitive and dark themes. You have been warned.

It really disappoints me that their aren't that many Kakarot and Chi-Chi stories out there. Hopefully more stories about this AU pair will be publisbed..


	6. Winning

AN: Back with another chapter, it's going to get hotter for Chi-Chi..

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: Adult Themes

Enjoy!

Chi-Chi ate her food in silence, as King Vegeta and the Ox King wisely discussed over the peace treaty. As always she and father were having their weekly visit towards the Saiyan Kingdom. She sat next to her jerk fiance and her peaceful future brother in law Tarble. Both were minding their own bussiness as they hungrily devoured their food. Some foood crumbs spilled out of their mouths and landed on Chi-Chi's cheek, disgusting her as she flicked it off her face.

"So Chi-Chi, are you looking forward to your vacation to Planet Vegeta?" The Ox King asked.

Chi-Chi was silent for a few minutes and was about to respond until Vegeta interuptted her.

"Ox, unfortunately I have a mission on another planet and I am unable to take Chi-Chi." Lied Vegeta.

Chi-Chi groaned out loud, she was so sick of how much Vegeta was misuing her!

The Ox King frowned.

"Oh that's a shame. I had all her bags packed and ready.."

Vegeta smirked. "Do not worry, my Saiyan Guard Kakarot will be taking her."

Chi-Chi dropped her spoon, her eyes widened. There was no way she would be able to face Kakarot after what happened between them a few weeks back. But.. she had missed him.

The Ox King smiled.

"Well look at that Chi-Chi, it turns you will be going. It's unfortunate that Vegeta won't be able to come."

Chi-Chi was trying so hard not to smile. "No. It's alright Father, Kakarot is a respectable Saiyan and I trust him besides Vegeta. I will go with him." She said forwardly.

Vegeta watched Chi-Chi from the corner of his eye. He wasn't sure if it was just his mind playing tricks on him, but he swore he saw a quick grin on Chi-Chi's face. What was that about? While he never admitted it to anyone, he did care for Chi-Chi. She was beautiful, strong and he actually was looking forward to marrying her. But he was a Saiyan. Saiyans didn't love. Saiyans took pride into themselves, not letting feelings get in their way. Plus, she was sorta of a loudmouth.

Deep inside of his heart, he hoped she would love him back. But that probably was never going to happen, she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. He shook the thoughts out of his head and continued to shovel down his food.

Chi-Chi stood up, excusing herself to use the restroom. Vegeta watched her, a twisted pain in his heart. He was starting to regret his decision by letting Kakarot take her.

Chi-Chi exited the palace, walking into the garden. It was her favorite place in the Kingdom, it reminded her of her own garden back home. She knew this would be the place where she would spend most of her time once she got married.

"I thought you would be here."

Chi-Chi knew that voice from anywhere. She sighed. "Why are you here?"

She felt Kakarot hug her from behind, his face leaning towards her cheek. To Kakarot's surprise, Chi-Chi leaned into Kakarot's embrace. He smiled.

'She's giving in. Good.'

"Have you been told that I will be taking you to Vegeta?" He huskily whispered into her ear.

Chi-Chi shifted uncomfortablely, but Kakarot held her in his tight grip, not wanting to let her go.

"Yes.. now please let me go." She pleaded.

"No." He simply stated.

Chi-Chi growled, and went to go step on his foot, attempting to crush it. Kakarot managed to move his foot, avoiding Chi-Chi's heel.

He then licked the side of her face, making Chi-Chi gasp and stop her silly attempts. He grabbed her breasts, earning another gasp from her.

"I know you want me Chi-Chi. You don't have to hurt yourself anymore, I can take away your pain and replace it with pleasure."

Chi-Chi placed her small palms on top of his thick hands. "Please.. no.." She managed to gasp out.

He let her go, making her stumble. She turned around to look at him. She saw the small frown on his face.

"Why do you keep lying to yourself? Why do you let yourself be hurt by him?"

Chi-Chi looked away. "I have no choice." She said weakly.

The crack in Chi-Chi's voice made Kakarot place his hands on her shoulder.

"Chi-Chi.." He gently said.

Nothing.

"Look at me." He requested.

She looked back at him, tears glistening in her eyes. She knew that she couldn't avoid him any longer. Shs bursted into tears, crying her heart out. At such a young age, she was forced into marriage. She hated it so much, but it wasn't for her. It was to spare her people out of war.

Seeing Chi-Chi cry ignited something in Kakarot. He immediately embraced him, his arms wrapped around her waist. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around his waist. He kissed her face all over.. her cheeks, eyes, ears, eyebrows, ears, chin and forehead. Not a single spot on her face was left unloved.

"He-he doesn't.. love me at all." She choked out. "He'd rather train then be with me.. he hates him." And Chi-Chi continued crying.

"Shh.. it's ok... I'm here." He tenderly told her. He kissed her tears away. Her tears weren't salty at all, they were as sweet as honey water. Such a delicious and pure taste, but not as sweet as her blood.

He licked her temple, in an effort to calm her down. Finally, her crying subsided and she held Kakarot in peace. Kakarot placed his cheek on top of her head, purring deeply in his throat.

His tail lovingly wrapped around her waist, bringing her even closer to him. He then pulled her chin up, making her look at him. He hungrily kissed her lips, as she was swallowed up in his mouth. She moaned, arosuing Kakarot.

'Fuck she's hot." He thought in his mind.

He let go of her lips, his mouth attacking her neck. Oh he had to fight the urge of biting her and making her his mate.

Chi-Chi gasped feeling his lips massage her neck skin.

"Ahh.. haah.." She moaned out.

Kakarot grinned an evil grin.

He was winning.

AN: Thank you Aztec Girl for your reviews, this chapter is for you. Next chapter will be a lemon. Again ADULT CONTENT!


	7. His

AN: Back with another chapter ;) Decided to just upload at 2 in the morning to bring you all the lemony goodness!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: MAJOR ADULT CONTENT

Enjoy!

"Alright, that's the last of it Princess." Tarble said as he stuffed her last suitcase in the back of the spacepod. Today was the day. She was heading to Planet Vegeta with Kakarot. Oh she tried to deny it but she was in such a euphoric mood, knowing he was going to be by her side every single moment. A few nights ago she stumbled upon him, letting out her feelings to him. She still remembered the tender way he held her and kissed her. Oh god she had to secretly feel those lips again, the way he moved his mouth with her's.. it was such blissful contact.

She had feelings for him, but she wasn't exactly ready to have a full on affair. She had to think it through. But.. in a strange way she loved him and she knew he would never hurt her..

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, was face to face with Vegeta's frowning face. She frowned back.

"What is it?" She quickly asked. To her surprise he kissed her cheek back, it was so tender. She blushed, feeling his lips pull away she landed her hand on her cheek.

"Stay safe. Don't talk to other lower class Saiyans you find in the street. You are to be my wife and I shall not tolerate you bonded with someone who is weaker then me when you and I barely even acknowledge each other." He gently said.

Chi-Chi's mouth dried up and she nodded.

Vegeta stared at her for a few moments before walking back to the Palace. Chi-Chi stared at him walking, still stunned over the kiss. Could he... actually have cared for her?

She frowned as she shook her head. No, he made it clear that he wanted to do nothing with her. Tears started to form in her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away. Why cry on him?

She jumped feeling a tail wrap around her waist. She looked up and saw Kakarot's smirking face. She pouted and pulled away from his grasp. Kakarot watched her, her hips slightly swaying in such a sexy manner. Oh, he was getting more and more interested in her. She wasn't a Saiyan, but she was worthy being the mate of a Saiyan.

Chi-Chi gave a goodbye kiss on the cheek to her father. "I love you Papa." She said as they embraced each other. "I love you too Chi-Chi, have fun and tell me about everything when you return next week." He said, as he led her to the spacepod.

Chi-Chi smiled and nodded. "I will Papa." And she went inside, waving goodbye. Kakarot bowed his head towards the Ox King.

"I will protect her at all costs. Do not fear." He said solemnly.

He hopped into the spacepod, as a Saiyan Elite typed in some code onto it. And in a matter of seconds the pod shut closed as it blasted into the sky. Chi-Chi sat in the back, clutching her necklace. So many thoughts were running in her head.

She wanted to be with Kakarot, but if she did she would be breaking the treaty, thus resulting in chaotic war. If she married Vegeta, her people would be spared out of war but she would be miserable for the rest of her life. A startling yet sad realization dawned on her.

You never were able to choose who you love. People chose for you. It was a sad reality that she had to deal with now...

Kakarot watched her from the corner of his eye, as he sat next to her. He smirked.

This was his time to shine.

He slowly crept his hand on her thigh, stroking it. Chi-Chi quietly gasped, not wanting to resist but she knew she had to so she pushed his hand away.

Oh so she was trying to resist him huh?

"Chi-Chi.. why don't just let me touch you? Let me love you?" He huskily said, as he stroked her delicate chin.

"I.. we can't Kakarot. I'm engaged, I am not worthy of being your's. Find someone better than me." She gasped, as Kakarot grabbed the back of her hair, a clump of her raven hair in his thick palm. He licked the side of her face, elicting a small moan from Chi-Chi.

"From the moment we bumped into each other at the castle we were meant for each other. You will be my mate Chi-Chi, sooner or later."

Chi-Chi stood up from her spot, as she tried to cramp herself in the back even more. Kakarot laughed at her silly attempt of trying to get away from him.

Chi-Chi brought herself up to her knees as she buriee her face. She heard a few metal thuds on the floor, she held her breathe.

"Chi-Chi."

Chi-Chi didn't look up. She didn't dare to move.

"Chi-Chi, look at me. I want you to look at what you did to me."

Chi-Chi slowly raised her head up. What could she have possibly done to-.

She gasped and covered her eyes. Kakarot's nude body was exposed to her, just a few inches away. But that wasn't why she looked away. It was what was between his legs, his length straight in the air. Kakarot walked up to her as he crouched down and removed her hands from her face. He stood up as he pulled Chi-Chi up with him.

Her face was crimson red, seeing Kakarot's.. _ahem._ It was so large, in fact it was even bigger then the last time she saw it.

"Look Chi-Chi. You are doing this to me. If you weren't worthy do you think my body would be reacting like this to you?"

Chi-Chi kept silent, her blush slightly fading away. She observed his appearance from head to toe. He was so handsome.. even more handsome then Vegeta..

She hugged herself, ashamed of what she wanted. Oh she wanted him so badly, but.. she couldn't. It was wrong.

She turned around, avoiding eye contact with his godly shaped body. She felt a slight shake as the Pod zipped throughout space. They would be arriving at planet Vegeta tomorrow.

She felt Kakarot's strong arms wrapped around her shoulders, as he buried his face in the crook of her swan like neck. Her beautiful white porcelain skin just waiting to be marked...

"Chi-Chi. I want you to listen to me. If we do this together, I promise you will not regret it and neither will I. If an affair will bring you the attention and happiness you deserve, then you should not be ashamed of yourself. You are the most desirable woman I've ever met. I can practically taste you already. I know you wanted me back then, and I know you still do now. So do not lie to yourself, let me touch you. Let me love you... my raven haired beauty.."

Chi-Chi listened to him, each word planted into her brain. After a few minutes of silence she turned around, looking down at the ground. Kakarot stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"If I do this, will you misuse me?" She whispered, a hurt tone in her voice.

"Never. You will be mine, and I will be your's." He told her sincerely.

Chi-Chi slowly inhaled and exhaled. She slowly turned around, giving Kakarot access to untie her emerald colored medieval dress. Kakarot smiled.

He had won the battle.

He quickly yet carefully untied her dress, as it slipped down her lithe body, pooling around her ankles; leaving her in her linen undergarments.

Kakarot wrapped his arms around her chest bringing her closed to him, as he kissed her neck. He could feel her bottom wriggling into his erection.

He swiftly undid her undergarments and was again exposed to her gorgeous body. He took a step back, wanting to observe the details of her. Chi-Chi blushed and crossed her arms over her breasts, in an act of modesty.

Kakarot removed her arms from her gorgeous chest, as he wrapped his arms around her thin yet curvy waist. He nuzzled his nose on top of her head, breathing in the floral scent of her hair, she smelled so divine.

"Are you ready my little feline?" He sexily whispered in her ear, his tongue darted out as he licked her earlobe.

Chi-Chi gasped from the tingly pleasure. She whimpered and nodded her head slowly.

Without any hesitation Kakarot slammed his mouth on top of her's, their tongues moving together in unity. Chi-Chi felt herself wailing, she felt like such a complete whore but she never felt anything like this! The way he held her, touched her.. it set her entire body on fire!

He let go of her lips as he picked her up bridal style, letting Chi-Chi gasp for air. He placed her on the small matress in the back of the pod, it wasn't in the greatest condition but it was good enough to make love on it.

He gently threw her on it, as he climbed on top of her, his lips kissing her ferociously. Chi-Chi locked an arm around his thick neck, her hand combing through his untamable dark locks.

They continued to share several liplocks until Kakarot pulled away from her lips, as he started kissing her swan like neck. Chi-Chi gasped, the way his lips felt on her.. it was just too good! She held her breath as she felt his teeth slightly nip on her delicate skin. He growled silently, his lips massaging her pulse.

His hands roamed all over her body, making Chi-Chi squirm underneath him. His hands landed on her hips, holding her securely. He nuzzled his face in her soft breasts, so plumpy and sweet..

"You're so beautiful..." He huskily stated.

Chi-Chi sobbed and moaned, feeling his hands roughly grope her sensitive globes. A dash of pain jolted through her nerves, but soon a storm of pleasure washed over her. She wrapped her long slender legs around his trim waist.

Kakarot smirked, satsified with her reaction. He started rubbing her rosy perk nipples, making Chi-Chi's hips buck up. He groaned, feeling her hips collide with his, making him nearly burst!

"Senstive little girl aren't you?" Kakarot rumbled out. He dove down and captured one of her nipples in his mouth, suckling the sensitive area as it instantly hardened. Chi-Chi cried as she slapped and scratched her nails across Kakarot's back, leaving red marks. Kakarot switched to other breast, making sure not to neglect it.

"Don't you like this? Don't you crave what I'm doing to you?" He asked her, his lips leaving her breasts, as they ached for more attention.

"I do.." She cried out as she felt him grab both of her breasts, nipping them before bringing them back into his mouth.

"The pure milk you'll produce will be so delicious.." He purred out.

His lips left her breasts, as his tongue swirled around her flat yet toned stomach. It was so beautifully muscular, yet had a feminine feel to it. He planted a butterfly kiss on her belly button, loving how Chi-Chi gasped and begged for more from him. He traveled down her beautiful figure before landing towards his destination.

He got on his hands, getting into a doggy like position. Chi-Chi, still laying on her back slowly lifted her head up to see Kakarot smirking back at her.

Kakarot smelled her womanhood, the scent of her arousal was as sweet as fruit. He salivating at the thought of tasting her. But he didn't want to rush things, so he decided to test her.

He pointed his index finger out as he stroked her curls. Chi-Chi cried out as she fell back down, her chest heaving up and down. The pleasurable feeling in her stomach started swimming down between her legs. She squeezed them together, trying to relieve the tension but Kakarot pushed opened her thighs. He dove his head down between her legs, feeling Chi-Chi's fingers massage his scalp. He plunged his tongue inside of her, making Chi-Chi scream and howl his name.

"Ka-kakarot!" Oh what was he doing to her? It seemed nasty but it felt wonderful! The sensation of his tongue massaging her insides, could he pleasure her anymore?

Kakarot swirled his tongue, she was goddamn delicious! Chi-Chi felt something, like she was going to burst. She couldn't hold it in any longer as she came for her Saiyan lover. Kakarot more then satsified with the results licked her clean, and licked her juices off his fingers and lips.

He went to climb back on top of her, being careful not to crush his body weight on her. She was absolutely beautiful. Her face and chest were flushed red, her beautiful raven hair spread out everywhere. Sweat drops trickling down her making her glisten. His tongue catched a sweat drop sliding between her cleavage. As much as he wanted to continue devouring her alluring body, his body desperately ached for attention.

Still on top of her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and rolled them, with her on top of him. Chi-Chi wore a dazed look on her face, not sure of what to do next. Kakarot laughed lowly, as his hand stroked her back.

"Now how about you give me some pleasure? I mean it's only fair.." He huskily told her.

Chi-Chi nodded, though she still wasn't entirely sure of what to do, this was her first time doing something like this. Kakarot seeing her confusion, took a hold of her index finger and guided it down his chest. Chi-Chi understanding the message, leaned her down and kissed his hard pecs. Kakarot tried to stifle a moan, but the way her plump lips moved across his skin it was nearly impossible.

Chi-Chi swirled her tongue over his abs. His skin felt.. surprisingly soft. It had a slightly leathery feeling, but it didn't feel rock hard like she fantasized it would. She continued kissing down his body, hearing Kakarot's growls and moans making her lower body feel wet with anticipation. Her lips finally arrived at his manhood. She looked at him, wondering what to do next.

"Use your.. mouth.." He rumbled out.

Chi-Chi held his length, her fingers making the Saiyan shudder. She licked the tip, the smell of his Saiyan testosterone invading her nostrils. She then brought his entire length into her mouth. Kakarot growled and moaned out, he placed his hands on top of Chi-Chi's head making sure she didn't stop.

"Haah.. you naughty little girl.." His mind clouded up, not being able to process anything. He pulled her away all of a sudden, startling Chi-Chi.

"Was.. was I not good enough?" She nervously asked.

"Don't you want me to last?" He sexily stated, his smirk making him look so goddamn handsome. Chi-Chi felt the slick feeling between her legs just by staring at him.

He sat up against the wall of the pod, seating Chi-Chi in his lap. He kissed her chin, as Chi-Chi sighed in relief. So far, everything she had done with him she had no regret doing. She could feel his manhood nudging at her entrance, his skin feeling deliciously hot against her's.

He leaned his face towards ear, his hot breath making her shudder. "Do you trust me Chi-Chi?" He whispered hotly into her.

Chi-Chi whimpered as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yes." She weakly said back.

Kakarot took a hold of her hips, raising her slightly in the air. He took his length in his hand as he gestured Chi-Chi to take him in. She gently sat on his length, before taking him all at once.

She gasped as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, feeling him inside of her. It felt like some barrier inside of her break. Her eyes widened realizing what just happened to her now.

She was no longer a virgin.

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt Kakarot slam up inside of her. She gasped and moaned, as she clutched onto him. Kakarot snarled, his hands roaming all over back. Chi-Chi looked up at the ceiling, focusing on nothing but Kakarot inside of her... it felt so.. so

"Haah.. Ah!" She yelled, as Kakarot thrusted harder and faster. It was like a fire was being ignited inside of Chi-Chi. Wanting to expand the pleasure even more, she started to rock her hips back and forth on his length.

Oh god she was riding him!

It was as if she was in another world, the way he was making her feel left her so euphoric. Kakarot thrusted harder inside of her, her insides trying to slow down his thick length. She wailed, suffering such rough yet pleasurable treatment.

She could hear his thrusts, as if a door was being repeatedly slammed in her ear. Oh god he was so deep inside of her.. she wasn't sure how long she was going to last..

Kakarot took a hold of her tight bottom, as he grunted and closed his eyes shut. She felt amazing! Sweat drops trickled down him, but that was the least of his worries as he felt his raven haired beauty riding him.

Chi-Chi sobbed, she was so close!

One more thrust.

Two more thrusts.

Three more thrusts.

"Kakarot! I'm.. I'm gonna!" Her voice reaching a high pitch.

"Me.. too!" He growled out.

And they did. They came in unity, as their fluids mixed together, Kakarot's thick white Saiyan sperm coating the inside of Chi-Chi's thighs.

Chi-Chi was a mess of moans and sobs when she came, the fire inside of her slowly dying. She fell back down, still seated on Kakarot's length. Her chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath, she was exhausted!

Kakarot helped her up, as he laid down on his back pulling Chi-Chi against him. She laid down on his chest, their sweaty bodies glued to each other. He was still inside of her, but she didn't mind. It made them feel closer together. Her thoughts drifted away as she closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep. Kakarot stroked her back, smiling darkly.

She was his.

AN: I hoped this lemon didn't turn out bad, there will be much more lemon later between these two. For the V/B fans wondering when Bulma will make an appearance in this story, she will don't worry! V/B will be a thing in this story.


	8. Choices

AN: Thank you Aztec Girl and foxsqueen for your awesome reviews. It seems you guys are the only ones who take the time to type in an actual review rather then just telling me to update. It really does encourage me to continue this terrible vulgar story. This chapter is for you guys ;)

I'm actually surprised a lot of people like this story. Recently one of my favorite Gochi writers roku1397 followed it (I thank you for that)

Enough of my talking, let the story begin..

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: Adult Themes

Enjoy!

Chi-Chi stirred in her sleep, as he slowly opened her drooping eyelids. She mumbled and yawned as she tried to stretch her body but was unable. Dazed, she felt a pair of muscular legs crossed over her slender ones. She looked behind her to see Kakarot's sleeping face, holding her in nude body in a spooning embrace. She could feel his manhood pressed against her bottom. Her eyes widened realizing the decision she made yesterday.

She broke the treaty.

Oh god how stupid was she?! She not only slept with some Saiyan, but she endangered hundreds of innocent people.. her people.

She managed to get out of his grasp, and looked out the small window in the pod. They still hadn't arrived yet at Planet Vegeta yet. She brought her face in her hands, sobbing.

Could her life get any harder?

She stopped when she heard the matress move, realizing Kakarot was waking up. She looked at him, seeing his frowning face. Huh?

She could see him trying to reach for something, or trying to emrabce something.. or someone. She blushed realizing it was her he was trying to hold, so she tiptoed over to him and held his hand. Kakarot smiled as he pulled Chi-Chi on top of his nude body, getting a yelp out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, their crotches rubbing against each other. Chi-Chi tried to stifle a moan.

She felt him kiss her cheek, as he stretched his muscles and limbs. "Morning beautiful." He huskily whispered. Though is statement was ironic since they were in space, which was pitch black.

She tried getting up, but Kakarot held onto her, not wanting to let go.

"Kakarot.. let me go.." She murmured as she tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"C'mon don't you just want to lay with me here?"

Chi-Chi huffed and managed to pull herself out of his embrace, and went to retrieve her clothes. Kakarot snorted.

"You sure didn't seem rushed when we made love last night." He said.

Chi-Chi stiffened, hearing how he said the word _love. _She tightly clutched on her dress.

"Kakarot." She gently spoke. "What you and I did yesterday wasn't out of love.. it was a moment of weakness. What we did was wrong. Yes the engagement I'm forced in makes me unhappy, there is no doubt. But it's to spare my people out of war, it wouldn't be fair if I betrayed them.."

"I admit my feelings for you are stronger then my feelings for Vegeta.. and I am attracted to you. But rules are rules, and the rules state that we can't be together. If we continue this, you and I will both disgrace our families, and it will be considered a sin."

"So please.. don't make this harder for me. All I just want is the safety of my people. It's bad enough I broke the treaty, I don't need to cause a huge war. The last war has affected my people more then enough.. I'm sorry.. Kakarot.." She sobbed.

Kakarot stood still, unable of what to say. Ever since they had bumped into each other he had desired her for so long. And they had the chance to be together. He still remembered the blissful contact when their bodies were joined together, they fit perfectly. And now she's here, telling him her people were more important then her needs and happiness?

"I'm sorry Kakarot.. but please know -"

"ENOUGH!" He yelled back at her. Chi-Chi jumped at the startling volume of his voice. No one had ever yelled at her like that before.

"I thought you were smart. Here I thought you had your own desires, but it turns out you'd rather let yourself down and let misery take over. I'm through with you." And he turned away, putting on his Saiyan armour.

Chi-Chi muffled her sobs with her hand, unaware that Kakarot could hear her. She slipped on her undergarments and her emerald colored dress. However she was unable to reach the ties. She stared at Kakarot, wondering if she should ask him to help her. But after hearing his outburst she didn't and cramped herself all the way in the back of the pod.

Hours had gone by, Kakarot and Chi-Chi weren't embracing at all. Kakarot sat all the way in the front, his arms crossed as he stared at the pitch black space skies. From the corner of his eye he could see Chi-Chi cramped in the back, glistening tears in her eyes as she clutched her necklace.

What he said to her was a lie. He wasn't through with her. He was going to make her see through her duties, and the treaty. He smirked, he was going to make her his fully sooner or later..

Chi-Chi brought herself up to her knees, her mind spinning all over the place. She just couldn't decide between choosing love, or doing the ultimate sacrifice. Last time she dealed with such pain was when her beloved mother passed away 5 years ago. Her tears spilled down on her dress, and she cried herself to sleep...

_It was a cold dark night. Everybody in the castle were in church, praying. Their beloved queen, the Ox Queen became terribly sick a few days ago. Her diagnosis was an unknown virus, and it took a huge toll on her body._

_Gone was the jubilant wise woman who ruled the kingdom with her husband. She was now a frail grey woman, her hair a tattered mess and her eyes were now a dark cold void._

_A 10 year old Chi-Chi prayed with her maidens, her little hands clasped together as she prayed._

_"God if you can hear me.. I beg of you to heal my mama.." She plead, tears spilling down her cheeks. Just then, a servant ran into the church frantically, a shocked look on his face._

_"The Queen! It's the Queen! She's not waking up!"_

_Gasps were heard all over the church. Chi-Chi muffled her sobs with her hand. She ran out of the church, ignoring all the yells._

_"My princess come back!"_

_"Princess Chi-Chi!"_

_But all yells fell deaf on Chi-Chi, as she kept running through the woods to her castle. All she was thinking about was her mother who was dying. Dying all alone. Without __her daughter by her side. Chi-Chi ran even faster._

_She finally arrived at the castle, she jumped over the gates being the skilled little girl she was. She banged on the door, sobbing._

_"Open! Open up please!" She sobbed. She had to see her mother! But nobody heard her. She screamed painfully, as she banged even harder. No good._

_She ran to the back, trying to break in. She found the secret pathway to the kitchen, which was a small door in the ground that lead her to the storage room, which took her to the kitchen._

_It started pouring heavily, as water splashed onto Chi-Chi, mixing with her tears. She was soaked, and she was cold. But she didn't care. She pulled the door open and hopped in, not even bothering to close the door._

_She ran down the stairs, and jumped off. Tearing her dress in the process, she didn't care. At this point she was all soaking wet, mud stains in her hair. Her dress was all torn and muddied. She looked like some stranded homeless girl._

_She finally found her way in the kitchen, scaring the cook._

_"Your majesty?! Just what in the world happened to you?"_

_Chi-Chi didn't listen to him as she shoved him out of her way and ran to her mother's room. She ran up the stairs, her legs close to breaking but her mind told her not too stop._

_After what seemed like an never ending nightmare she finally arrived at the door of her mother's bedroom. She could hear a few whispers in the bedroom, and she crouched down hearing the door open. Out stepped out a few cloaked figures._

_Chi-Chi eyes widened realizing who they were._

_Plague doctors._

_"It seems her condition has worsened. She won't live." One of them told the other._

_"We must inform the King." And they both left._

_Once out of sight, Chi-Chi quickly ran and gently creaked open the door, and slided herself in._ _She then saw a sight that would come to haunt her for years.._

_A frail, sick woman on the bed. Her skin a pale grey, her eyes opened and empty. Her lips now a cold blue. She was nothing but skin and bones._

_The only painful part was that this dying woman was her beautiful beloved mother._

_Chi-Chi slowly walked towards her, as she reached a hand out to her cold hand, holding it._

_"Momma..?" Chi-Chi said as gently as possible._

_Nothing._

_Chi-Chi's tears were threatening to break loose, but she was strong._

_"It's me Momma.." She said, as she tucked a strand of her tattered raven hair behind her ear._

_She didn't move, she was still slouched in bed. It was as if she was a mannequin._

_And that's when Chi-Chi lost it. She broke down in tears.. oh god it hurt.. it hurt so much to see her mother in this condition._

_"You're not Momma.. Momma would put on a smile and pinch my cheeks.. she wouldn't let herself become like this.."_

_The Ox Queen slowly lifted her hand up, as she weakly pinched Chi-Chi's cheek. Chi-Chi eyes widened._

_She laughed weakly, and smiled._

_"It's you Momma! It really is you!" Chi-Chi laugh cried. The Ox Queen turned to look at her daughter, her mouth slowly opening but then closed. Her eyes closing and opening.._

_She dropped her hand on the bed._

_Chi-Chi froze. But she put on a smile._

_"C'mon Momma.. stop joking around. I know you can still get better.."_

_Nothing. Chi-Chi's tears started to spill._

_"Momma.. c'mon you can do this.. wake up.."_

_..._

_"C'mon.. we're gonna have baked beans for dinner. Your favorite.. c'mon Momma wake up let's have dinner.."_

_..._

_Chi-Chi sobbed._

_"How could you leave me Momma.. your so mean... you left me and Papa, your husband.."_

_Chi-Chi fell on her knees as she smashed her fists on the floor, scratching her knuckles._

_"I don't have any friends, nobody here wants to be friends with me.. they say I'm useless.."_

_"Is that why you left me? Do you think I'm useless, you said I would be your little girl forever, and you would never be without me.."_

_"But you lied Momma.. cause here you are leaving me.. and you didn't even say goodbye.."_

Chi-Chi sobbed silently in her sleep, but woke up feeling somebody shake her. She looked up and was met with Kakarot's cold stare. She stood up

dusting off her dress and was about to wipe her tears..

But was stopped by Kakarot's lips. He kissed away her tears, making sure all of her sweet liquid ended up on lips. He pulled away, as he caressed her face.

"Your tears are beautiful.." He gently said.

He had to hear her sob for hours, every cry stabbing at his heart. Now he was here comforting her, making sure to dispose all of her tears in a loving manner.

He stared at her for a few moments before speaking.

"We've arrived at Plant Vegeta."

AN: I hope that Chi-Chi's witness of her mother's death wasn't too tragic.. next chapter will have more KakaChi moments ;) And a new character will be introduced..


	9. It Starts Now

AN: A lot of you guys are loving this story, a quick update for you guys. This chapter will explore Kakarot and Chi-Chi's relationship, and why Chi-Chi keeps siding with her father despite the engagement he put her in.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z

WARNING: Adult Themee

Enjoy!

The spacepod opened, the door going down vertically. A strong breeze of warm wind flew in, heatening up Chi-Chi's body. Kakarot looked at her, admiration in his eyes as he held his hand out to her. Chi-Chi stared at him, before smiling and accepting his hand. He smirked and pulled her towards him, crushing her body to his. She gasped, but Kakarot held her close letting her know that she could trust him.

Together, they walked off the pod. Chi-Chi looked around her, expecting bizzare patterns and weathers on the planet.

There was none.

The scenery around her looked like an ordinary desert. She squinted, as the large red sun bloomed up. Morning had arisen here.

"Welcome to my home." Kakarot said, as he kissed her cheek.

Chi-Chi jerked away from the contact, how much harder was he going to make this for her?

"Listen Kakarot.. no more sexual contact.. please it'll make this much easier.." She quietly said, as she clasped her hands together like a little girl.

"One harmless kiss on the cheek isn't sexual contact.. I don't care if you tell me to stop, because I know deep inside you desire me."

Chi-Chi sighed in frustation and decided to drop the no touchy subject.

"Right, well now that we're here what next?"

"Well I would take you to palace here, but Lord Frieza is running it and god knows what he'll do to you."

Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow in the air. "What do you mean?"

"I mean he's not trustworthy. He's a tyrant! He'll take advantage of you there is no doubt." Kakarot said as he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean by he's a "tyrant"..? Surely he is trustworthy if King Vegeta is letting him run it."

"Do you think WE let him run it? It's his own damn decision! He took over us Saiyans, and took away our pride and freedom. He has killed hundreds of innocent Saiyans, and he will kill you if you encounter him and I won't let that happen!"

Kakarot's sudden outburst startled Chi-Chi. Seeing his body shaking, she soothed him by rubbing his bulging biceps. The pleasurable treatment surprised Kakarot, eliciting a grunt from him, and soon a quiet moan.

Chi-Chi froze, hearing the way his body was reacting to her movements. She pulled her hands away, and stared down at the floor. Kakarot growled, frustrated with how much she was trying avoid him.

"We.. we should get going. Where will we be staying?"

"Well I can take you to my old condo where I was raised. It's been at least 6 years since I've last visited it, so it might be a little dusty, though I'm sure a feisty one like you can handle it." He said with a smirk.

Chi-Chi lightly blushed, and looked away. She then felt herself being lifted off the floor, and looked up to see Kakarot holding her bridal style.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as she struggled in his grasp.

"We're going to fly there, what else?"

"What about our pod? Someone could steal it."

Kakarot snorted. "We're Saiyans, we steal food not pods. And trust me nobody dares to touch any belonging of mine."

Chi-Chi stood still, as she clutched onto him. Kakarot powered up and flew away. The wind blew Chi-Chi's raven hair all around Kakarot's face, and he got a good whiff of it. It had to be one of the most alluring smells ever, a mixture of vanilla.. or was it jasmine? Whatever it is, he couldn't stop smelling it.

Chi-Chi watched the scarlet red sky morph into a sky blue color. It really was a breathtaking scene, in fact it was an even more beautiful sunrise then Earth's. It was astonishing.

"We are here."

Chi-Chi looked down, as she spotted several condos, pods and marketplaces. Her eyes widened, seeing how many Saiyans they were. Some training, some eating, some just minding their own business. She silently gulped, this was a bit overwhelming for her, knowing she was going to rule all of them. The thought of ruling hundreds of Saiyans made her head spin.

Just then her stomach growled. Kakarot stared at her before gently laughing. She blushed.

"Looks like somebody's hungry. Let's stop for some grub." Kakarot said, as he rubbed his nose against her's.

Chi-Chi sighed in frustation. This man just didn't get it, did he? She had told him that no flirtish contact was allowed right?

But.. as much as she knew it was wrong.. she really needed it. It made her feel special.. shame on her for having stronger feelings for him rather then her soon to be husband.

They landed in the marketplace, filled with hundreds of bustling Saiyans. Kakarot placed an arm over her shoulder, leaning in her ear.

"Don't worry.. I'll protect you." He purred in her ear. Chi-Chi stiffened, but soon relaxed as they started walking.

It was such a strange experience for her.. to be on a whole other planet.. she never ever imagined this happening to her. She looked down, seeing all the stares and glares she was receiving from other Saiyans.

One obese Saiyan chopping up some meat noticed Chi-Chi walking by him. Seeing her breasts, curves and exposed back aroused him deeply. He licked his lips.

"Haven't had a decent screw in a while.." He thought to himself..

Big mistake as he reached his pudgy hand out, in an attempt to touch her.

Kakarot immediately turned around and grabbed him by the throat, nearly choking the life out of him. Chi-Chi gasped as she turned around. What the hell was he doing to the poor man?!

"What.. are.. you.. doing.. to.. me?" The Saiyan asked betwern breathes, as Kakarot's grip on his neck tightened.

Kakarot's cold glare hardened, as he dropped the fat Saiyan before kneeing him in the stomach. Soon all attention was on him.

"You despicable creature, you dare to touch your future queen? I should be ripping your tail off and stuffing it up your ass.." Kakarot hissed.

Chi-Chi growled as she walked up to Kakarot, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE KAKA-" She was interrupted by a crowd of Saiyans surrounding her. Questions were thrown at her all around.

"You are the Ox Princess? Our future queen?"

"Welcome to planet Vegeta!"

"Can I interest you in a free meat sample?"

Everybody was talking all at once to Chi-Chi, all fascinated by the fact that she was visiting their planet. Chi-Chi blushed, as she tried to smile and wave. She had gotten attention before but nothing like this. She tried shoving her way out, but it was no good. That is until she felt somebody grab her arm and tug her out. She nearly fell down but was caught. She looked up seeing Kakarot winking at her. She frowned as she pushed him away. Kakarot's smile dissolved as he followed Chi-Chi behind.

"Take me to your condo already." She said, and no more was said as Kakarot picked her up and flew away.

They soon find their selves no longer in the marketplace but at Kakarot's condo. He typed in a code on the door, and kicked it open. He led Chi-Chi inside, and he gently shut the door. Chi-Chi looked around, observing the place. It was quite large and spacious, having it's own chairs and large table. Food was gathered up in one corner of the room, presumed to be bought by Kakarot's parents. She could see a large bed in a room down the hall.

"Haven't been here in a while.." Kakarot murmured as he took his scouter off and placed it on a table. "Feel free to sit wherever you'd like." He told her. Chi-Chi stared at him before sitting down on the white couch. She took of her heels before neatly placing them on the wooden floor next to her. She felt a weight on the couch next to her, only to see Kakarot sitting next to her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She sighed in defeat she felt his warm lips tenderly pressed against her cheek.

"You're not going to give up are you?" She asked, already knowing the answer.

Kakarot said nothing, as he continued to press kisses against her cheek. Every kiss sending a tingle down her spine. She closed her eyes, until she heard Kakarot speak.

"Chi-Chi, why do you accept this engagement?" He gently asked.

Chi-Chi sighed. "Kakarot.. I already explained this to you.. it's to protect my peop-"

"No, I know that there is something else. I know you're doing this because of your father."

"So? Is that a problem?" She asked, annoying by his accusation.

"No, I'm just simply stating the truth."

"And what if I did it for my father? Even if this engagement makes me happy, it makes him happy and that makes me happy."

"Chi-Chi.. why do you obey your father without stating your opinion and feelings to him? Why are you so unfair to yourself?" He asked, as he stroked her chin with his thumb.

Chi-Chi tried to look away, but Kakarot held her chin firmly, but gentle enough to not crack it. He stared into her eyes.. they were so beautiful.. midnight colored.. as they shined with regret. She bit her bottom lip, and starting to burst into tears. Immediately pain filled Kakarot's heart as he wrapped his arms around her fully, pulling her head into the mass of his chest. Chi-Chi accepted his embrace as she cried in his chest.

God everything was just so confusing. It was like she stuck in a time whirl of pain. Her heart was slowly being squeezed out, her happiness breaking apart time by time.. her life was discord right now.

Her crying finally subsided as she pulled away from his embrace. Kakarot used the pad of his thumb to wipe away her sweet tears, making sure her angelic face was tear free. She took in a deep of breath, and stared into Kakarot's onyx eyes.

"I.. I have no choice Kakarot.. I hold high respect for my father.." She begin.

"Who has taken away your happiness?"

"No.. it's not like that.. he's all I have.."

"What about your mother? Surely she does not support this engagement."

Chi-Chi nearly choked on her tears at the mention of her late mother.

"Kakarot.. she passed away 5 years ago.. she died in pain, right in front of my eyes.."

Kakarot stood still and gritted his teeth, as he immediately regretted mentioning her deceased mother.

"I.. I'm sorry I didn't mean to-" He was shushed by her index finger, as she smiled a sad smile at him.

"It's fine." She whispered at him, tears in the corner of her eyes.

"It's just.. Momma and I were really close. Every morning she'd wake me up by tickling my neck, and make me laugh until I would start crying." Chi-Chi gently laughed, as she reminisced the memories.

_Chi-Chi snuggled up into her pillows, smiling in her sleep.. that was until she felt familiar fingers tickling her small neck. She woke up, giggling as she tried to push the fingers away._

_"Momma! Hehe stop.." Chi-Chi said as stood up from her bed._

_"Hmhm.. happy tenth birthday my little girl." The Ox Queen said joyfully as she pinched Chi-Chi's rosy cheeks._

Chi-Chi smiled as she rubbed her cheek, the cheek her beloved mother once pinched.

"It wasn't until a few weeks after my tenth birthday that Momma started getting a bad cough. Soon she caught a fever, and became bedridden." Chi-Chi's body started to shake. Kakarot rubbed her shoulders, in a way to sooth her.

"Nobody knew what was wrong with her. Papa hired the best doctors he could find, but even they didn't have a diagnosis for her. Papa couldn't focus on his royal duties, his wife was slowly withering away from death. We all kept hope that she would live through, but we knew the Ox Kingdom wasn't going to lose it's beloved queen soon.."

Kakarot listened deeply.

"And then before I knew it, gone was my sweet beautiful Momma.. she was now a grey skeleton looking so lost.. her once shining black eyes now a dark dull black.. and I thought.. Momma is gone.. she's not coming back.."

Chi-Chi looked down, as she couldn't stop her tears from slipping.

"And then it happened! She was so weak and fragile at that point, but she pinched my cheek. Only difference was instead of me feeling her warm tender touch, I felt a raw cold touch. But that didn't matter to me.. my Momma wasn't entirely gone.. but then.. then.."

Kakarot couldn't hear her as her sobs took over her voice. "Chi-Chi.." He gently said. For the first time ever, Chi-Chi embraced Kakarot. Kakarot wrapped his arms around her, as he kissed the top of her head. Chi-Chi didn't flinch, as she let him love her.

"But she left me.. just like that.. and I thought.. wow she actually left me.. heh.." Chi-Chi shook her head, still sobbing.

"I guess the abandoment I felt from my mother just pushed me closer to my father, and that's why I listen to him at all times. During those 5 years he and I only had each other.. I love him."

"The war between our races had really affected our people. Of course it affected your people too there is no doubt, and seeing how everyone was suffering my father wrote the treaty. He had worked so hard to get in order, I witnessed the stress and panic attacks he had endured to end this war. God it was such a nightmare, thinking back on it, it's like it happened in a whole other lifetime.."

"If I tell my father that I refuse to accept this engagement.. then it means he went through all of that stress for nothing.. I've already lost my mother, I don't want to lose him.. I can't take that pain anymore.."

Chi-Chi grabbed Kakarot's face, as she caressed his cheeks. She smiled at him, as she stared into his eyes.. he was so handsome.. she smiled sadly as she realized it.. she loved him.

"Kakarot.. I tell myself I'm ashamed of having feelings for you.. but I'm not. What we did a few nights ago, I admired every moment of it. I want to continue seeing you.. but I can't fully be with you.. the best we can do is just see each other in secret."

She was going to risk it. She cared for her people, so she had to be extra careful. But deep inside she had desires. And she needed to fufill them.

Kakarot smirked approvingly. It took weeks, but he had done it.

He had officially won the battle.

AN: And this is where the secret affair of Kakarot and Chi-Chi begins, meaning there is going to be a LOT of mature content/lemons in future chapters. Also I would like to thank foxsqueen for her theory on why Chi-Chi is so obident to her father. I loved her idea so much I just had to add it in the story!

You can also find her on tumbler as blauvixen


	10. Hurt

**_AN: This chapter is going to be the start of the KakaChi affair, meaning sensitive themes will play a huge part in this story. You have been warned.._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_WARNING_****_: THIS CHAPTER IS A LEMON!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Kakarot laid in his bed, his arms behind his back as he waited for Chi-Chi to finish showering. She hadn't had a proper wash in a while, so Kakarot was more then eager to let her use his old bathroom. He just hoped there weren't any cobwebs in the tub. He closed his eyes, smiling. Last night they had a long conversation about Chi-Chi's engagement, and she agreed to seeing him in secret. Ah a fine decision she made. Kakrot licked his teeth, just thinking of ravishing her alluring body. But.. he had to be cautious.

He had a devised a perfect plan. He was a Saiyan, meaning if he mated with Chi-Chi his scent would be on her, which Vegeta would catch with his Saiyan senses and possibly have him and her exiled.. or executed. If he just slept with her, his scent wouldn't be on her. Now after the wedding, he and Chi-Chi would continue seeing each other. It didn't matter if she was the wife of the prince he vowed to protect.. she was his queen, and he would make love to her every moment possible.

The sudden end of water flowing down alerted him, as he stood up from his bed. He could hear delicate footsteps thudding on his floor, until he could view her..

Oh god she was astonishing. The white towel clung to her wet body, her raven hair all damp and shiny.. Kakarot felt his lower body reacting.

Chi-Chi blushed, but it was now or never.

She dropped the towel on the floor.

Kakarot stared at her, his eyes travelling down her sweet lithe body... was he drooling? He took his boxers off and tossed them on the floor as he sat back in bed, motioning for her to come with his finger. Chi-Chi slowly walked to the bed, as she climbed seductively from the bottom like a chesire cat. She climbed on top of him, the feeling of their nude bodies pressed together making her feel warm between her legs.. ah it felt so.. good. Kakarot wrapped his arms around her thin curvy waist, her breasts squished against his rock hard pecs. He kissed her chin, as he purred.

"So.. do you want me?" He huskily asked.

"I.. I.. Hah!" Chi-Chi bucked her bottom up as she felt his fingers gently massage her ass cheeks.

Oh god there was nothing she could to stop him.

Kakarot smirked, he had never felt anything so undeniably soft and plump. Whoever created the qoute nobody's perfect was wrong in this situation.. Chi-Chi was perfect. There was absolutely no flaws on her. It was as if she was a Goddess gave birth to her.

Chi-Chi panted, her breathe ragged. She squeezed her eyes shut, every touch setting her body on fire. She felt something build up between her legs.. it was getting stronger and stronger until..

"Please! Stop! I don't wanna come too soon!" She squealed out, as her entire body shook. Kakarot laughed and kissed her lips, as he craved to taste her. Chi-Chi kissed him back while still on top of him, her damp wet hair dangling down her plump jiggly breasts as she wrapped her arms around his thick neck.

Kakarot rolled them over, as he was on top of her. He could see the look of pure ectasy and guilt on her face. He bent down as his tongue flicked her rosy nipple back and forth. Chi-Chi moaned loudly, her aching breasts begging for more. Kakarot switched to her other breast, both getting equal attention. Chi-Chi swallowed, as the rainstorm of pleasure washed over her. God what was he doing to her body?!

He pulled away from her globes as he stared down at her. Chi-Chi opened her eyes, as they shined with pure pleasure. In less then a second Kakarot flipped her over, as pressed himself against her backside. Chi-Chi moaned, but was muffled due to fact that her face was mushed against Kakarot's white pillows. He felt his fingers slide in under her stomach, as they trailed down to her womanhood. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head feelings his fast fingers dancing through her slick black curls.

"Mm..Mmm!" Her yells muffled. Kakarot laughed as he pressed a kiss against her temple tenderly. He then lathered her back with wet kisses, starting with her shoulderblades. Chi-Chi managed to turn her head and lay it on the side of the pillow, her cheek pressed against it. Kakarot continuing his kissing voyage before stopping at her bottom.

It was so ample, so plump and tight. Kakarot rubbed his crotch against her cheeks, earning a delightful moan from his raven haired lover. He bent down to tuck a strand of her now drying hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to lie to me Chi-Chi.. I know you have fantasized of this moment for so long. You desire me behind you.." He hotly whispered in her ear as his tongue darted out, slowly licking it.

Chi-Chi said nothing as she made a few moaning and whimpering like noises, her nude body wriggling under his.

Oh how charming.

Chi-Chi turned her head around only to be met with Kakarot's lips. They french kissed for a bit before Chi-Chi pulled away to breathe. Kakarot took his manhood in his hand, before he gently pushed into her behind.

Chi-Chi cried out, as he tried to accommodate his large size. Kakarot grunted, feeling how tight she was. She was practically milking him!

"Ahh!" Chi-Chi felt him thrust gently, his hips colliding with her bottom. She clutched the sheets, her hair spread out on the bed. Kakarot pressed himself against her, wanting to feel her during this intense moment of immense pleasure. Kakarot pressed his sweaty cheek against her's, as slided against each other.

Soon his thrusts became intense, as he did it rougher and faster. Chi-Chi moaned, gasped, cried, whimpered.. she made every noise with each thrust. Oh god it was music to Kakarot's ears.. it made him feel like she belonged to him.

And soon she would.

Before she could come, he pulled out as he flipped her back before roughly entering inside her again. Only this time he didn't start at a slow pace, he immediately went faster.. and rougher.

There were so many things he loved about this position.. wether it was the fact that he could see her rosy face.. or her breasts jumping up and down.. he couldn't choose.

"You.. like this don't you?" He grunted out as he made a particular hard thrust in her moisted area.

Chi-Chi cried out, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing his body closer to her's.

"Yes!.. Yes.." She cried out, every thrust sending a tingle down her spine. It felt so good.. hah..

"Kakarot! I'm going to.. Hah!"

And she came, before she felt a warm spurt gushing inside of her. She wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing him impossibly closer to her. They held each other tightly, feeling their love being poured inside of each other. Kakarot made a few final gentle thrusts, making sure not a drop of his thick Saiyan sperm was wasted. He then pulled out before laying next to her, as he held her under his chin, pulling the bedsheets up to their necks.

Chi-Chi cuddled up against him, as she was hidden under the sheets. So many thoughts ran around her.

Was she really going to break the treaty?

Was she going to betray Vegeta?

Was she really going to let her people suffer?

Was she going to hurt her father?

Her thoughts were interrupted when she Kakarot rolling on top of her, as he nuzzled his nose against her's. He kissed her face everywhere, not giving her any space. Chi-Chi tried pushing him away but Kakarot was stronger then her.

"Will you stop acting so silly..? I'm just kissing you.." He said as he kissed her cheek.

"Kakarot.. I'm tired.. let me sleep.." She grunted out.

Kakarot kissed the tip of her nose before rolling off her, as he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Good night.. Chi-Chi.."

Chi-Chi felt cold tears sliding down her hot cheeks, cooling them down. Damn it how many times was she going to cry? She cried herself to sleep that night.

Soon morning came, Kakarot and Chi-Chi had four more days until they had to leave. They both bathed together, with Kakarot scrubbing her clean. The two changed into their clothes and went to the marketplace to buy some food, since all the food in Kakarot's pantry were expired. They flew away, with Kakarot holding Chi-Chi bridal style.

"Alright we need meat.. vegetables and bread." Chi-Chi read off the list she wrote.

"I'll go buy the meat and bread. You can get the vegetables." Kakarot said as he pointed to the veggie section. Chi-Chi noted all the Saiyans selling vegetables were females. She sighed in annoyance, knowing why Kakarot was making her get the vegetables.

"Fine.." She grunted out. She pushed past him, the fresh aroma of vegetables hitting her hard. There was a good selection.. cabbage, potatoes, carrots, radishes..

"I could make a good ceaser salad with this stuff.." She said to herself as she picked a few fresh carrots and cabbages.

"Ouch stop it!"

"Move it you blue haired bitch!"

Chi-Chi turned around, hearing the commotion. Her eyes widened.

Two bulky Saiyans with evil grins on their faces, shoving and pushing a teal haired girl around. She had no tail. She was a human! Her veins boiled.. nobody had the right to treat someone like that! Seeing the condition she was in she knew she had to do something..

"Hey! Hey stop it!" She yelled, as she stomped towards the duo.

The laughter died as they were face to face with the future Saiyan queen. They immediately got on their knees, their faces buried in the ground. Everybody stopped their business to see what the commotion was.

"You have no right to treat someone like that! She is only a human girl, whereas you are two powerful warriors who can easily flick her away! Shame on you!"

"We're sorry.. Lady Chi-Chi! We swear we will never take advantage of any human being again!" The bald headed Saiyan stuttered out in fear.

The girl looked up, astonished by what just happened. The bulky Saiyans stood up and flew away in fear, never to be seen again.

"You.. stood up for me?" The girl muttered out.

Chi-Chi smiled. "Of course,.they were abusing you. I had no choice."

"You are.. the daughter of the Ox King?" She asked, as she twiddled her thumbs.

"Yes I am. And you are?"

"I'm Bulma.. Lady Bulma. Daughter of Lord and Lady Briefs.."

Chi-Chi's eyes widened. What was the daughter of one of the wealthiest houses doing her?!

"Exactly why are you here?" Chi-Chi blurted out.

Bulma sighed as she rubbed her arm. "During the war I was kidnapped and taken away.. I was taken to many planets to be sold off as a sex slave, but soon those two prickly Saiyans who were just pushing me now purchased me.. they almost tried to have a threesome with me once!"

"Oh.. I'm sorry that has happened to you.. actually I'm only visiting here, and soon I will return back to Earth. Come with us when you depart from here."

Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Her bottom lip quivered. "You.. what? Really? You would do that for me..?" She had no words to say. After 6 years of hell, she was finally able to get a chance to go home..?

"YES!" Bulma leaped into Chi-Chi's arms, embracing her tightly. "Yes please take me! I want to go home more then anything else!" Bulma cried out in Chi-Chi's arms, forgetting the fact that she was touching royalty. But euphoria hit her hard.. she was going to see home!

"HEY! How dare you touch her?!" A voice yelled.

Bulma froze, Chi-Chi stood still. She turned around to see a fuming Kakarot walking brutally towards them. Bulma wore a fearful look on her face.

Kakarot grabbed Chi-Chi by the arm, yanking her away from Bulma. "Kakarot stop it!" Chi-Chi yelled but her other arm was caught by him.

Chi-Chi gasped from the painful grasp, he had never held her like that. He would touch her as if she was the most fragile thing ever. Now he was squeezing her as if she was a rubber toy.

Kakarot snarled at Bulma. "You dare put your filthy human hands on the queen?!" He barked at her. "You should be in the cellars." He hissed at Bulma.

Chi-Chi gasped at the statement. Suddenly she felt Kakarot's nails digging at her skin, and soon something red dripped down her arm.

Blood. Tears slid down her cheeks.

"Kakarot stop it! Please you're hurting me!" She yelled. Kakarot's eyes widened seeing the tears and pain he had caused on her angelic face. He dropped her armd only to see the horrific inflict he had marked on her. Her wrists red and bloody, crescent shaped marks all around from his sharp fingernails.

"Chi.. Chi-Chi.. I" He had never meant to hurt her. But Chi-Chi was having none of it.

"No.. you.." She looked at her wrists before looking back at him. She turned back and ran, running as fast as she could despite the pain. She heard Kakarot yell her name.. howling her name..

Kakarot growled before flying to her, he vowed he was going to make her his. He needed to fix this. Bulma stood still, watching Chi-Chi run in the distance.

_'Please be safe Chi-Chi..'_

**_AN: I know, a little violent. Next chapter will be a lemon. RR! _**


	11. Making Love

**_AN: Sorry this chapter took a while, I've been writing two other Gochi fanfics that will be published soon :) This chapter is for my awesome reviewer Aztec Girl!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_WARNING: A_****_dult_****_ Themes_**

**_Enjoy!_**

Chi-Chi ran faster, her gown getting caught in the mud but she didn't care. She needed to get back into that pod and lock herself in for good.

'God how stupid am I?! I agreed to have an affair with him?! I really have done it this time..'

She suddenly tripped, her face coming in contact with the crusty planet surface. Dust got in her mouth as she pulled herself up, coughing severly. She stiffened, feeling a familiar presence behind her. She turned around was face to face with a heartbroken Kakarot.

She fell down, trying to slither away. Kakarot slowly walked to her, making sure to not frighten her. Chi-Chi could see the guilt and regret on his face.

'God what have I done.. she may be strong but she's only a little girl.. a human on top of that.."

Kakarot kneeled down, as he brought his hand up to touch her face. Chi-Chi whimpered, but was gently shushed by Kakarot placing his finger upon her lips.

"It's ok.. you don't have to be scared. I won't hurt you.. I.. I love you.." He gently said.

He took a hold of her wrists, examining the wound he had marked on her. His teeth gritted, seeing how severe it was. He looked in her eyes, as she looked into his. He then placed a kiss on the wound, and started to lick the blood off.

"Haah.." Chi-Chi gently moaned. He had suddenly transformed her pain into pleasure.. God how could this Saiyan change her moods so easily? Kakarot craved for the taste of her sweet blood, so desirable and strong.. it sent down shock waves throughout his system, god he loved it. And soon he would have access to tasting it again.. very soon..

And just like that, her wound was gone.

Chi-Chi's eyes widened, as she pulled her wrist away in shock. She examined it, checking to see if there was absolutely no mark left.

"H..how did you.." She stuttered.

"Chi-Chi, a bond is being formed between us. When a Saiyan tastes the blood of another, the beginning of the bond starts to bind. There are four quarters for the complete bond to be made. The first quarter is tasting blood, the second is to have sexual contact more then once. Third is to telepathically communicate, and lastly the mark. If I mark you, you and I will be mates. But I won't let it go too far.. all I just want is you.."

Kakarot's words were muffled as Chi-Chi swung her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. Fuck it she didn't care anymore! She wanted him, despite the pain and chaos he had put her through, now was the time to let everything go.

Kakarot wrapped his arms around her, as he fell on top of her. There they were under the sun, making out. Kakarot shoved his tongue in her mouth, wanting to wrestle with her's. Every part of her was so undeniably sweet. Her taste only arousing him more. He pulled away from her lips, as he threw his armour over his head, in a rush to be nude. He took his boots and tights off, before his Hercules like body was exposed to his raven haired beauty.

No matter how many times she saw his body, she could never get herself to not blush. He was very muscular, considering his age. She pulled the sleeves of her dress down, exposing her shoulders and a heavy amount of cleavage. She hadn't bothered to put on her undergarments. Kakarot smirked at her, satsified with what he was seeing. He gestured with his finger for her to take off the entire gown. Chi-Chi blushed as bit her bottom lip, but pulled the rest of the heavy frabic down, her thin lithe body now in his view.

Were they seriously going to have sex in public view?!

They were miles away from the marketplace, the only thing shielding them was a huge boulder. Kakarot wrapped his arms around her waist, as he laid himself down on the surface, bringing her down with him. He kissed and stroked her chin, seeing her body shudder made his body eager.

He was going to fuck her so goddamn hard!

He lifted her hips up before sliding her down on his thick shaft. Chi-Chi gasped, feeling how deep he was inside of her. Kakarot brought his index finger up to her face, as he trailed it down from her lips, chest and cleavage.

Chi-Chi hesitated, but started to bounce herself up and down on him. She threw her head back, her silky locks brushing over Kakarot's fit calves.

Kakarot started to thrust up, as he grunted and growled. Chi-Chi cried out, his length punching her insides bringing her such bliss.. oh it was just too much to resist.

"Oh.. god!" She yelled out, as he thrusted harder, the look of pure contentment on her face visible to Kakarot.

Kakarot started to go even harder and faster. He was pounding her! His thick plummeting making loud wet slapping noises, though it's volume was nothing compared to Chi-Chi's screams.

Chi-Chi tried to ride him, but his thrusts wouldn't allow her, as Kakarot held her hips tightly with his hands. She gritted her teeth, her eyes squeezed shut, as she knew she wasn't going to last any longer.

She gasped loudly, as a pleasurable shockwave tingled between her legs, but not enough to make her cum. She looked up, her breathe ragged as she wasn't able to focus on anything.

How could this barbaric Saiyan change her?

Kakarot grunted and moaned, as he felt his climax speeding up. He thrusted roughly one more time, before he felt his warm spurt gush inside of her.

Meanwhile Chi-Chi gasped and cried out, as her body went through an amazing orgasm. Her back arched back, her long hair showering down behind her.. Kakarot did a few final thrusts, before letting his lover fall on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, embracing her.

And they laid there in silence.

"Kakarot..?"

He looked up as he stroked Chi-Chi's back. "Hm?"

"If.. if you love me.. then you know we have to do other things together then just sex right?"

Kakarot stayed silence. Chi-Chi looked at him, her big midnight colored eyes looking at his onyx ones.

"Kakarot, do you love me?" She asked.

"Of course I do.. it's just I'm not exactly sure of what other things I should do.." He admitted.

Chi-Chi looked at him, before placing a passionate kiss on his lips. Kakarot kissed back, as he combed her locks with his fingers. She pulled away, a smile on her face.

"We have a few days left together, let's make the best of it." She said, her beautiful smile making Kakarot smile, a feature that she liked more then his sexy smirk.

"Sure." He said, before kissing and making love to her all over.

**_AN: Next chapter, we will learn more about Bulma's past, more non lemon KakaChi moments, and soon some Vegebul moments ;) _**


	12. Changes

**_AN:_****_ I deeply apologize for how long it had taken me to update. A while back I had contracted acid in my blood system and had to stay in the hospital for a bit, I left around three or two weeks ago and had been taking it easy. Please forgive me for taking so long to update, but I made sure this chapter is extra long! _**

**_WARNING: Adult Content_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z._**

**_Enjoy! _**

Ever since Chi-Chi had left with Kakarot to his homeplanet, Vegeta was feeling uneasy. Strange vibes surrounded him as he thought of his soon to be wife alone with his guard. And the vibes got stronger every moment. It really was starting to tick him off.

Usually Vegeta sparred with his partner Raditz but he was on a break week. Though Vegeta would usually force him to train with him, he needed to sit down and think for a while.

As Vegeta walked in the castle's garden, he was greeted by a few elites, the surprised looks on their faces evident, wondering why the Saiyan Prince was not sparring. It was a very rare occurrence, but Vegeta said nothing as he politely acknowledged them. As he continued to walk, he spotted a rose bush and noticed a plucked off rose just laying on the ground lifelessly. Frowning, he picked it up and held it close to his chest.

He never told anyone, but roses meant a lot to him. They were his late mother's favorites, who passed away shortly after giving birth to his younger brother. He sighed but smiled slightly as he thought of her smile..

He remembered how crushed his father was after her passing. While their marriage was arranged, they grew to love each other and ended up having more then one child. He closed his eyes peacefully as he brought the slightly dried up rose to his nose and inhaled it's floral like fragrance.

But he suddenly frowned as he sensed another smell on the rose. It smelled slightly coppery, and had a strange aroma..

Disturbed, his eyes traveled down the stem and he raised an eyebrow in the air as he slightly dried up substance on it, smeared on the once emerald green leaves, now a crispy brown. His eyes widened realizing what it was.

Blood.

He dropped the rose out of disgust, and stomped it flat with his diamond hard boot. His Saiyan senses started to pick up another smell around.. he couldn't tell who's scent it was but the scent of lust was lurking around. He growled in annoyance.

'I swear to god if one of the Saiyan Elites decided to have some fun here I will kill them!'

He sighed in frustrstion as he leaned under the large oak tree. Closing his eyes, he felt guilty.

Yes, he.. a Saiyan who is to show no emotion.. felt guilty.

He refused to believe it, but he knew he wasn't treating Chi-Chi well. The amount of names and insults he had called her.. he had lost track.

Chi-Chi was a woman who held a great amount of elegance, strength.. but her most turning on feature, her feistness. He desired Chi-Chi, but he knew she wasn't gonna give in easy. But at the same time.. he knew she wasn't right for him. He loved and wanted her, but she didn't. And she had the right to feel that way, no matter how many apologies and jewels and dresses Vegeta would offer to her, she would still not love him.

And then there was Kakarot. There was no doubt that he was a woman hunter, with his height and looks. He seemed to have some admiration for his future wife, but Vegeta refused to believe that it was lust.

There's no way that they felt something for each other.. right?

Chi-Chi and Kakarot had two more days until they had to go home, so they were making the best of it. Bulma, the kidnapped slave stayed with them as they were planning on taking her back to Earth. Though Chi-Chi wanted a private conversation with her, as she still was confused on the whole ordeal of Bulma becoming a slave.

Of course, since Bulma was staying with them, it had meant that Kakarot and Chi-Chi couldn't have any more sexual contact, which irritated Kakarot deeply.

"The hell do you mean we can't do it?" He asked rudely. They were both sitting on Kakarot's bed, as he watched Chi-Chi slip into her night gown. Bulma was sleeping in a spare room that once belonged to Kakarot's parents.

Chi-Chi huffed. This man just did not get it, did he? Just how horny did these goddamn Saiyans have to be?

"Because I said so! I am not going to have sex with you while there's someone else in this house! How many times do I have to tell this to you?!" She yelled back, but instantly covered her mouth with her hand as she realized Bulma was sleeping just one room away.

Kakarot scoffed, as he crossed his muscular arms.

Chi-Chi sighed. Truth be told, she was just as sexually frustrated as Kakarot was. This man's body was just too attractive, too sexy, too hot.. all she wanted was to bury herself underneath his body, and just kiss his sweet hot lips again and again...

But her being raised by the Ox King, she was taught to be polite and patient, and to always think of other people's benefits and such. So she pulled a Kakarot card and scoffed back, almost bursting out in laughter as she saw his surprised face.

"Since you keep denying me, I guess I'm going to have to force you." He said with a dangerous smirk.

"Oh really? So you're gonna rape me and expect me to love you back?" She said, returning the same smirk. Though a slight teasing tone could be heard in her voice.

Kakarot just stayed in the same position. "Yes, and you'll be begging for more."

"Then I'll just tell Vegeta."

Intense silence filled the atmosphere. But this didn't slow Kakarot down.

"Then I'll kill him." He simply stated.

Both bursted out in laughter, and soon they both calmed down. Chi-Chi slipped into the bed sheets, as she felt Kakarot pulling her into a spooning embrace. She felt him plant a gentle kiss on her neck, as she blushed from the slight affection.

"Good night Kakarot, you better not rape me." She simply said as she closed her eyes.

"Pfft, whatever. Shut up and sleep."

"You and your damn Saiyan hormones."

"Night."

Chi-Chi and Bulma sat together peacefully, as they watched the sunrise together. They had woken up early, showered and ate. Kakarot went down to the marketplace to get his armour cleaned, so Chi-Chi had decided that this was the right time to talk with Bulma.

Seeing how she was dressed in only rags, Chi-Chi had offered her one of her dresses. A simple white gown that exposed her shoulders with bishop sleeves. The gown showed a little bit of cleavage, but it was a decent gown. Chi-Chi had even styled and trimmed Bulma's hair. It went from being a a long messy greasy ponytail to silky shoulder length hair, with bangs as well.

She once again looked like a Lady.

"So Bulma, I'm glad that I was able to help you and clean you up. Those Saiyan jerks who kidnapped you will soon get their punishments once I become the Queen of the Saiyan Kingdom." Chi-Chi said with a wink.

Bulma laughed. No words could describe how happy she was, she had been rescued and was finally able to wear some decent clothes.

And tomorrow she would be able to go home.

"I don't know how I can ever thank you. For years I had been praying.. calling.. begging for somebody to help me. And this time I had been heard. No words can describe just how grateful I am."

Chi-Chi smiled, but soon her face turned serious.

"Bulma.. please tell me.. how did this happen?"

Bulma's smile slowly faded away. She had hesitated to tell but now she knew that she had no other choice.

Slowly, she inhaled and exhaled.

"Alright.. it had all started five years ago.. right around the time the peace treaty between the Ox and Saiyan Kingdom was being written. Secretly, Saiyan gangs had been trespassing the Ox Kingdom, as well as the elite houses.."

"One night.. I was sleeping, and our housekeeper and servants were about to go to bed when suddenly they heard shattered glass, and immediately I heard it and woke up.."

Chi-Chi listened carefully, her heart ached.

"I don't remember much of what happened.. all I remember was just being a scared little girl. I couldn't find anyone, and just like that they had taken me.. and my heart."

"I cried.. oh god I cried.. I cried so many times.. it was just an endless journey of tears and heart ache.."

Chi-Chi suddenly couldn't understand what Bulma was saying as her words had become nothing but sniffles and cries. Without hesitation, Chi-Chi immediately pull the blue haired beauty into a hug, as she carresed her back.

Some could say that she was strong, as she was able to endure all this pain and abuse for five whole years.. but now all she needed was comfort, love, a friend.

They both had their own share of heartaches, pains.. living in the shadows..

And now here they were together.. holding each other as they let the pain out..

Five years of pain out.

As Kakarot started to head home after his armour had been cleaned, the delicious aroma of meat had stopped him and he decided to quickly dine before going back to his raven haired beauty.

Though he scoffed as he thought of the blue haired girl.

'How am I supposed to make love to my woman when she's sleeping right next to us?!'

He couldn't even kiss her, as Chi-Chi just wouldn't allow it.

But he smirked slowly, as he kept reminding himself that he would be able to touch her once again once they had gotten back to Earth. He licked his lips, as he slowly planned out what he was going to do to her..

"Kakarot?"

He would undress her.. shove her down on the bed..

"Kakarot?"

She would moan his name.. over and over again..

"Kakarot? Yo can you hear me?"

Kakarot snapped out of his dirty thoughts, and looked back. He smiled seeing who it was.

Fasha, Tora Shugesh. His father's old team. They had all retired after Kakarot was born. But they still kept in contact, and once in a while came to Earth to pay him and his family a visit.

"Hey Kakarot! Long time no see! Heard you came here with the Ox Princess, but never saw you." Tora said heartily.

"Yo. And yep, the Prince was supposed to have taken her here but he had some 'duties' to attend so he sent me with her to watch over her."

"Ah I see, where's the girl staying?" Shugesh asked, as he took a long sip from his beer bottle.

"My old condo. Knowing that Lord Frieza is currently running the palace I obviously didn't take here there. She is safer with me."

"Does Frieza know that the Ox Princess is here?" Fasha asked, an eyebrow raised in the air.

"No, and hopefully he won't ever. We are leaving tomorrow morning, along with some other human."

"Other human?"

"Tch yeah, a while back the Princess had stumbled upon some human slave girl and rescued her. And now she is taking her back to Earth with us. A waste of precious time." Kakarot curtly said.

Tora laughed as he shook his head. "Same old Kakarot, wanting everything to go his way. You really are like your old man huh?"

"Shut up." Kakarot said with a smirk. As he was about to walk away he suddenly heard Tora calling him for again.

"Wait Kakarot before you go, has Bardock told you yet?"

Kakarot's ears immediately perked up as he turned around to face him.

"Told me what?"

Tora stayed silent, the look of hesitation on his face evident.

"Bardock hasn't told you yet..?" Tora asked again quietly.

Now Kakarot was alarmed.

"No the old man hasn't told me anything yet. What's wrong?" Kakarot asked, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Oh uh.. I don't think I should be the person to tell you. When you get back home ask and he'll tell you."

Kakarot stared at Tora, as he tried to read his emotions. Nothing, he could see absolutely nothing. Slowly, he walked away.

But his Saiyan hearing picked up a conversation.

"Man, so he's not aware huh?" Tora said to Fasha, as he sipped from his beer bottle.

"Well obviously, Bardock wouldn't have told him so soon. He's only 18." Fasha said sternly, as she adjusted her scouter.

"Heh, only hope the chump can handle it. I know how stubborn that kid can get." Shugesh joked.

"So.. who was he engaged to again?" Fasha asked.

Kakarot froze. His eyes finding his hairline.

"Oh I believe it was that Saiyan girl.. with the spiked up hair.. Caulifla was it?" Tora said.

"Ah her, daughter of Lord Paragus, younger sister of Broly and Kale?" Shugesh asked.

"Yep, Bardock said that he and Paragus agreed to have them married, in order to get blessings from the King. Didn't you hear Bardock was being crowned an elite? It's because he's marrying his son off."

_Marrying his son off._

_Marrying his son off._

Kakarot just flew away.

**_AN: Will be updated soon. _**


End file.
